Fangires in Paris (CW)
by Codey-Wraith
Summary: Stain Glass Vanpires, angry teenagers with dangerous powers and secret organisations with different plans for our heroes. Sound fun. P
1. Chapter 1

Fangires in Paris! Chapter One

**A new story that you can blame binge watching Kiva and watching some episodes of Ladybug and Chat noir. Though this will be a part of the shared universe. **

**Also I have been having a problem with , where I receive two emails for the same thing, two emails for the same private message which is stupid. **

**Kiva, the people in his class are around the age of eighteen. **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

:Story Start:

**City Park of Paris-Night time-Late summer**

A romantic night with a full moon in the sky, with perfect weather that was perfect for a couple to have a romantic night. One such couple was doing just that having a romantic walk as they walked through the civic park of the city of love. Their night was watched by a third party who planned to have them some fun before transforming into what appeared to be a humanoid warthog made of stained glassed. The creature torso was fat, its legs were stumpy while the arms were oversized and lacked fists. The warthog creature summoned a couple pairs of floating fangs behind the couple. As they were going to pierce the couple a metal sewer lid came flying through the air and proceeded to smash the fangs causing the Warthog to scream in pain.

The couple turned around to see the warthog creature clutching where its mouth should be before screaming and running away. Then Warthog in his screaming calmed down enough to shout, "Who dares ruin my dinner!?" revealing a male voice

What came forth was an vanish red and silver armoured individual with chains around the figure's shoulders and around the figures right shin. On the figures waist is a metallic red belt with different whisles on each hip and an upside down golden cartoon bat. The Bat disconnected from the bet and flies around the figure and speaks, "This is the defender of Humanity, this is Kiva. Now prepare for defeat, Fangire!"

The Fangire growls before going to punch Kiva only to be kicked in the back of the leg and collapsing on the ground before the Fangire spoke with a major lipse, "Kiva, you traitor," the male Fangire barely spoke, before Kiva jumped into the air and kneed the Fangire in the face. The Fangire stumbled back before smashing the ground and vanishing from Kiva's sight.

Kiva's head slumped before he walked towards the flower bushes to the side and collected a bucket filled with yellow and purple flowers petals all old and decomposing. The couple returned with a park guard causing Kiva to crouch walk away to avoid being seen. Fortunately the guard was distracted by the metal man-hole cover half way embedded in a tree. Kiva jumps over the fence and reaches a red motorcycle and drove off.

**The next day-Dopain Cheing Bakery-morning-Outside**

A teenage boy of asian decent wearing a heavy coat, face mask, goggles, a winter cap and backpack, in his hands is a violin case. He walks in front of the Bakery entrence before being knocked over by a half French, half Chinese decent teenage girl with two pony tails, black jacket over a white with black and pink flowers on her shirt and jeans. The girl landed on top of the boy before quickly standing and helping him to his feet before speaking, "I am sorry, I was not looking where I was going," she looked at her watch and panics, "Oh no I am late for school!" before she ran off.

The boy looked at the girl go, before he pulls out a piece of paper with a map printed on it before collecting his violin case and proceeded to follow the girl quickly. Where he see her helping an elderly Asian man in a red Hawaiian shirt with white leaf markings. The boy quickly walks along before reaching the corner to see a blonde boy helping the old man from before to his feet before being taken away from by a man who drove a limo and a woman using a tablet. The boy in the heavy coat stepped up to the woman and struggled to asks, "what-what-what are you doing?"

The woman looks to the boy in the heavy coat with a raised eyebrow and says, "Master Adrien Augstine, is returning home for his home schooling," the boy looked at Adrien in questioning glance before the woman got in the limo and the limo proceeded to drive away.

The old Asian man walked up to the heavy coated boy and asks, "An interesting boy there," he looked to the boy and asks, "Should you not be heading to class?"

The heavy coated boy looked at the Asian man and says, "Weren't you the man who was almost run over by a car?" the Asian man tapped his nose before walking away humming a tune. The boy walked into the school and went straight to the main office of the school walking past a sigh that says, 'College Francoise Dupont.'

**Cafe near the Eiffel Tower-that moment. **

A fat man with terrible hygiene sat at his regular table with a cup of coffee, a milkshake, fruit smoothie and a bottle of wine. The man then clapped in joy as the waiter arrived with the largest platter of deserts pastries. He selected a chocolate éclair and took a bite causing his eyes to widen before screaming in pain as he clutched his mouth, when he opened his mouth revealing his two top fangs were covered in cracks and cut in half at an angle. The man's eyes were filled with anger as his cheeks were covered in stained glass markings on the bottom half of his face as he says, "KIVA!" with rage before walking out the cafe only to return and stuffing his face with the deserts and then running off.

**College Francoise Dupont-half an hour later. **

The girl from the bakery sat at her desk as she listened to the teacher as she spoke on the history of France, which surprising lasted only the first half of the lesson as their teacher told them to talk amongst themselves get all the summer energy out of them for the rest of the day.

The girl next to the bakery girl spoke, "Hey Marionette, why were you so late this morning?"

Marionette looked to the dark skinned girl next to her and says, "I slept in Alya, then on the way out I ran into a customer outside my parent's bakery before running to school and help a man avoid being run over, crossing the road."

Alya smiles and says, "Looks like your luck is still bad," her teasing smirk was annoying to Marionette. Alya then whispers to Marionette, "I heard we should be expecting two new students."

Marionette was about to speak one the student behind her spoke, "Any one I should know?"

Alya looked to the girl behind them and says, "Rumor has it that one of the new kids is one Adrien Augustine," the girl behind them gained a frown as Alya says, "What's wrong Megumi, did he reject you?"

Megumi sighs and says, "No, Adrien is home schooled due to his father being over protective. So that is definitely not Adrien as a new student."

The different people were muttering to themselves, while a specific blonde in pink with stylish pair of sunglasses on her head. She was sitting next to a red headed girl in a plaid skirt suspenders and white shirt, with thick rimmed glasses. Chloe, the daughter of the mayor and her best 'friend' who does all her homework for her, Sabrina. Chloe tapped her feet waiting patiently expecting this Adrien.

The door was knocked on to reveal an elderly man wearing a yellow suit with grey hair and heavy beard, behind him was the heavy coated boy clutching the violin case. The elderly man is the Principle of the collage with one of the new students. Chloe saw the heavily coated boy and jumped out of her seat before reaching the coated boy and hugging him while shouting, "Adrkins!" before knocking the violin out of his hands and reaching for his facial mask. Eventually she managed to remove the mask and the boy proceeded to cover his mouth trying not to breath. Chloe looked at the boy before interrogating him, "WHO ARE YOU?"

The principle looked at Chloe and says, "This is Wateru Kurenai, Miss Bourgeois, he enrolled today through an acquaintance of mine. And starting today he is your new class mate, and I am afraid that he suffers from severe allergies to the world," indicating Wateru's red face from holding his breath. Wateru snatched the mask from Chloe and breathed in relief. The Principle Damocles looked to Miss Bustier and says, "He has medical reasons to not participate in Gym and anything that requires large amounts of physical ability."

Miss Bustier smiles and says, "Of course, there is a free seat next to Megumi is free," Wateru collected his violin case and proceeded to head to the seat gestured before he froze in place.

Wateru was shaking slightly while whispering, "Megumi Asou."

Megumi looked at Wateru and says, "You finally left your creepy house!" Wateru flinshed at that before bowing in appologies as he tries to sneak away only to before placed in a head lock and force to sit next to her while he tried to reach for his violin that he dropped.

Marionette looked at the boy as he struggled to reach the violin so she passed the violin case to him and says, "Sorry for Magumi, she has severe impulse control issues."

Wateru spoke over Megumi's arm and says, "I know, she spent her time trying to get me to model with her," causing Chloe to frown before snorting with amusement.

Chloe spoke, "Who would want to see this freak as a model," Wateru nods in agreement while Megumi growls.

Megumi replies in anger, "I would rather have a freak like Wateru then a brat like your Adrikins, seriously he is nothing like the photos make him out to be."

Chloe got in Megumi's face while Wateru got out of the way as the two argued. Wateru crawled under the desk and ended up between Marionette and Alya, he muttered an excuse me when Alya grabbed his shoulder and forced him to sit on the bench between Alya and Marionette. Alya then questions him, "So why did you come to this school?"

Wateru whispers, "My Guardians had me spend my time being home schooled suddenly decided to have me come to public school," the entire time he was searching for a way to get away.

Marionette looked at Wateru's face mask, "Why do you wear all this gear, aren't you over heating?"

"Over heating?" Wateru questioned as he shook his head before Megumi grabbed his cap causing him to lower himself as Megumi tried to remove his mask and goggles to prove a point.

Miss Bustier looked at the squabble before the bell rang, she then says, "Miss Asou please give Master Kurenai a tour of the school," she smiled before grabbing the back of his coat and leading him out of the room while he panicked. Almost missing the large boy who sat behind Megumi got angry at the boy similar hair but half the size of the buff large boy.

Megumi dragged Wateru through the halls until they reached the locker room where she did everything to get him to remove his heavy coat, but when she tried to take his Violin case he ditched his coat and ran away only to end up in the library and into Alya and Marionette. Alya got hold of his arm to calm him down only for her eyes to widen and says, "Wow, you could smash rocks with these arms."

Marionette gave Wateru's other arm a squeeze and had to agree. The entire school then shook as on a security screen in the library showed a stone giant walking outside the front of the school. Alya ran off before the Principle says, "School is cancelled for the rest of the day, please head home or to a safe place with friends."

That was when Wateru saw Megumi running after the stone golem and Alya shortly after her, before the screen went to static. Wateru's problem though, was that Megumi was holding his coat as she ran away. Wateru slumped before he started walking out of the school. Wateru walked out the school with quickly as to avoid everyone until him tripped over Marionette who had stopped outside her family bakery. Wateru's Violin Case was opened revealing a beautiful violin. Marionette looked at the instrument and says, "Wow, this is really well crafted," before she could touch it, Wateru slightly panicked as he checked it to ensure that it was not broken. Marionette watched Wateru before she speaks, "Sorry, I did not see you."

Wateru shook his head before saying, "I did not see you, so you did not have anything to apologize for."

He placed the violin back in the case and was about to walk away when Marionette asks, "Who made it and Does it have a name?"

Wateru smiles behind his mask and says, "My father made it, it is called Bloody Rose."

Marionette then asks, "Do you play?" Wateru looked at her before closing in on himself and closing the case and running away. Marionette watched as the boy ran away in distraught, before entering her home.

Wateru reached the edge of the city and walked up the steps to his family home to find it still empty in a sense, even though it is cleaned every day. Wateru entered through the main gates and walked through the main door. He entered walked up a set of stairs to find a violin work station used to construct and repair violins that he builds. He walked past a violin shaped bird box with a cartoon golden bat inside, towards a glass case with a fur covered violin case and proceeded to open her case and proceeded to place Bloody Rose inside. Wateru smiles before removing his mask and goggles before working on the back face of a violin.

The Cartoon bat looked at Wateru before flapping its wings and proceeding to fly to the small television left in the corner. On the screen the stone golem apparently went straight to the Stade De France stadium and attacked a couple of his apparent classmates. The bat then speaks, "Wateru why aren't you helping them?"

Wateru from his dazed look as he carved the violin part says, "Bloody Rose is not playing," he continued to carve as the television showed images of two apparent superheros succeeding in saving several students and the apparent monster that had been transformed into the stone golem. Wateru looked at the screen and asks, "How did that boy turn into a monster, Kivat?"

Kivat hums before saying, "I remember a tale about a human who could give humans different powers. Prehaps it is something related."

Wateru continues to work on the violin as he asks, "Could this be Fangire related?"

Kivat hums before saying, "You should keep an eye on the kid that was transformed. There was a Fangire that attacked those with super powered individuals. Apparently their life force could keep them fed for several months," Wateru stopped carving as he looked at the television as he was interviewed.

**College Francoise Dupont-the next day**

Wateru entered the school to see the large boy from the day before, Wateru was going to speak with him but was interrupted by Megumi holding his heavy coat and proceeding to speak, "Wateru, sorry for yesterday, but I really wanted to show you off against Chloe. I could not help it, when you are not wearing that weird gear you leave that apartment of yours. Which reminds me, did you move?"

Wateru nods and says, "I inherited my father's home," he looked over her shoulder staring at the boy who turned into a monster while Megumi got excited tried to convince Wateru to tell her where. Wateru spots the boy getting up and angrily walking away from a group of kids trying to interrogate him. Wateru gets away from Megumi much to her confusion as he followed the boy behind Marionette who spoke to the boy, learning that his name is Ivan, trying to keep him calm and convinced him to write a song for a girl called Mylene. Wateru watched as Ivan got a determined look and left the locker room with a determined look in his eyes where Wateru notices a black and purple butterfly following him. Kivat shifted in Wateru's bag as he sees the butterfly, or was it a moth. Kivat thought on where he had seen that type of butterfly before realising where he had seen images of it before and grit his teeth. Wateru heard Kivat grinding his teeth and kneeled and lifted the bag to hear Kivat speak, "It appears what I thought was similar was actually the same. If the Miraculousi is in use then we need to find the one responsible. Hopefully no Fangires will get any ideas, but the longer people are given these powers more people will be put at risk."

Wateru nods before Megumi places her arm over Wateru and says, "Talking to your bag now, Wateru, are you going crazy?"

Wateru shakes his head and says, "No, I ah?"

Megumi interrupted and says, "Oh, please tell me you are not planning leave school, seriously you have only been here for one day!" Megumi appeared angry while Wateru was cowering on the ground. Megumi continued as Marionette spots Wateru as Megumi continues, "Seriously just because your first day was ruined by a rock monster doesn't mean you should leave school!"

Marionette then spoke, "Yeah, it shouldn't decide your future yourself," Wateru shake his head before the bell goes off before they head to class."

After ten minutes of waiting for the teacher Mylene, the very short girl with dreadlocks made to look like feathers, and had a selection of pins with different images and styles. She looked worried and confused as Chloe spoke, "Hey look everyone, Mylene was turned into a monster," before laughing like an idiot.

No one else laughed while Mylene was on the verge of tears before the stone golem from before smashed through the door before grabbing Mylene and Chloe before smashing its way to the streets below and crushing several cars before walking towards the Eiffel Tower. Wateru stands and walks towards the door, but stops when he notices Marionette trying to tell Alya to take her bag, only for Alya to leave without it and Marionette to run after her. Wateru looks at his violin case before heading to the locker room and placing the Bloody Rose inside his locker. Once that was done, he ran to the exit and sees Marionette looking at Alya stuck behind a car. Wateru watched from behind the corner out of sight as Marionette placed a pair of black ear studs, where a little red and black spotted creature appeared and she says, "Tikki, Spots On!" before her form was covered in light and her form was covered in a skin tight red bodysuit covered in black spots, with gloves, boots and a mask in the same style. On her waist was a yoyo of the same style as her suit, that Marionette used to pull the car away from the wall so that Alya could crawl out.

Alya went to Marionette and says, "Thank you Ladybug. What took so long to get here, Chat Noir has been taken by one of those stone people."

'Ladybug' answers with, "Complicated thoughts that I have been trying to sort out, but I am good for now," she looks to line of stone golems walking down the street, "I better go save, that kittycat," she saluted to Alya before running after the golems.

Wateru quickly walked after Ladybug as she used her Yoyo to fly through the air. Wateru ran along the footpath on the side of the street. Reaches a corner to find Ladybug talking to a blonde boy dressed in a leather suit with cat ears and very long belt acting as a tail and holding a silver pole with single paw print. Kivat comes out of Wateru's bag and after seeing two superheros says, "Damn, So they are both here. No wonder this is happening, whoever has the Moth Miraculous either does not know about the Mazoku races or does not care."

Wateru from his position behind a bus stop asks Kivat, "What do you mean both?"

Kivat answered in a whisper, "The Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous, together they can reshape reality with the power of creation and destruction, but it only affects humans and the world around them. Though a member of a Mazuku race can gain their powers for the short time if their life force was taken."

Wateru nods before asking, "How should I follow them?"

Kivat smirks and says, "Transform and summon Machine Kivaa," Kivat flies around Wateru as he raised his hand and Kivat took bit Wateru's hand causing several stain glass markings to appear under his medical mask as a red belt appears around Wateru's waist and Kivat attached upside down to the front before his entire body turned silver and he transformed into Kiva, with four whistles on his right hip while his left had three with a spare slot, each slot that was filled had different shaped whistles. On the right hip, from front to back, a red bat, a red castle, a golden face and a motorcycle. On the left hip were three whistles, a blue wolf head, a green fish and a purple fist. Wateru had transformed into Kiva, before pulling out the motorcycle whistle and places it in Kivat's opened mouth before closing it. Kivat shouts, "Machine Kivaa!" before a tone sounding like a motorcycle engine. In the distance the black clad boy clutches his ears as he landed on a roof just before the Eiffel Tower.

It took less than a minute that for a red endurance motorcycle with three headlights and a dragon fin on the rear wheel cover. Kiva got on the bike before shooting off towards the Eiffel Tower to see that the stone giant was walking through a road block and when it was half way across the bridge to the tower the stone golem threw Chloe over its shoulder where Ladybug caught her in the air. Ladybug and the cat boy followed the Golem as it started to convulse as it covered its mouth before a swarm of black butterflies shot out of Ivan's mouth resulting in them taking the form of a giant face that started monologuing about how Ladybug and 'Chat Noir' is to blame for all the victims of the 'Akumas' and how they should give up their 'Miraculous' before Ladybug used her Yoyo to collect the Akuma Butterflies before Ivan roars and throws a car at Ladybug shouting, "PURIFY!" as she was breathing deeply in exhaustion. Kiva jumped over the Police cars and used the Machine Kivaa to knock the car into the river and skid along the road.

Kivat spoke to the two heroes and says, "Hurry up and stop him! Before trouble shows up!"

Kiva then drove towards the stone golem at high speed while Chat Noir shouts, "Wait don't attack him or he will get bigger!" Kiva jumped into the air and punched Ivan in the nose but instead of growing he stumbled and shrunk a literal tonne much to Chat Noir's shock. Chat Noir then shouts, "WHY CAN HE HIT HIM AND HE SHRINKS!"

Ladybug then says, "I don't know, but what could be worse than someone being Akumatised?" the answer came from two broken fangs appearing behind her and slaming into her back shooting her forward and onto her face. she rubs her nose with her left hand and her left shoulder with her right hand saying, "Ow, what did that?"

Chat Noir looked behind them as a fat man walks through the crowd holding an oversized chicken bucket and stain glass markings covering his mouth and says, "I smell something good," before dropping his bucket before transforming into the Warthog Fangire and roaring.

Kiva looked back at the two before stepping on a manhole cover and tilting his head.

Ladybug and Chat Noir stepped back, with Chat asking, "Freind of yours?" Ladybug shook her head in the negative as they continued to step back before a manhole cover on its side was thrown between them and at the Fangire.

Kiva jumped over them as the Warthog struggled to get off its back, with Kivat shouting, "It is after Ivan, and you two. So hurry up and stop him!" Kiva got between the two heroes and the Eiffel Tower from the Fangire, Kivat shouts, "Go!" the two heroes look to each other before running to the Eiffel Tower

The Warthog Fangire manages to flip over and proceeded to stand and once it sees Kiva, it growls and shouts, "I WILL DESTROY YOU, FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY FANGS!" the Warthog Fangire rushed forward to punch Kiva who side stepped the attack and kicking him in the back into a tree. The Fangire roars again as it struggled to stand, when it did eventually it sees Kiva taping his foot waiting for the Fangire to stand.

The Fangire rushed Kiva again only for Kiva to jump into the air drop kicks the Fangire on top of the head. The Fangire roars before back handing Kiva through the air and into the Eiffel Tower leaving a dent, As Ladybug lands on the ground via parachute with Mylene. Chat Noir's pole was extended down to the ground before it was reduced to reveal Chat Noir and Ivan. Ladybug was holding the Parachute and two pieces of ripped in half.

The Warthog Fangire stomps towards the two heroes as Mylene and Ivan was placed behind them. Kiva stands and tackles the Warthog Fangire back before punching it repeatedly until the last swing knocked it back. Kiva then took the red bat whistle into Kivat's mouth.

Kivat flew off Kiva's belt and flew around Kiva as he crossed his arms and day turned to night revealing a full moon. Kiva raises his head to look at the Fangire before kicking his silver leg into the air as he crouched with his left leg. Kivat flew around the leg shouting, "WAKE UP!" with a five note tune causing the leg to open revealing red wings with three green orbs from the tip of his foot to the top of his shin. Kiva then shot up into the air with his left leg turning upside down into the air in front of the full moon before flipping and shooting like a missile at the Fangire and kicked it into the ground leaving a bat shaped symbol. The Fangire turned into stained glass as the three orbs on his leg counted down before the energy shattered the Fangire leaving the creature. Kivat looked at Ladybug and shouts, "Hurry up and used that power of your's before another shows up!"

Ladybug looked at Kiva before realising what 'Kiva' meant and throws the Ladybug Parachute shouting, "Miraculous Ladybug!" resulting in all the damage and the Stone Golems to turn to normal in a swarm of ladybugs. She then handed Mylene the sheet of paper and says, "You should read Ivan's song," Mylene blushed as she read the piece of paper before kissing Ivan for the romantic gesture and becoming a couple with an interesting story for their first kiss. Everything was fixed by Ladybug's power except for the symbol that Kiva left from destroying the Fangire.

They then hear a roar and look into the sky at the golden orb that came from the Fangire before a purple dragon with a large castle built around the structure, Kivat spoke, "Castle Dorann, make sure you chew before you swallow!" Kivat then attached to Kiva's belt before Kiva went to the Machine Kivaa.

Ladybug then shouts, "Wait what is your name?"

Kiva looked at her as Kivat spoke from Kiva's belt, pretending to be Kiva, "Kiva, Masked Rider KIVA," before the Machine Kiva shot off and jumped over the police baracade and vanishing into the buildings of Paris. Ladybug and Chat Noir heard a beep each before saying their goodbyes and running off.

Kiva reached an alley near College Francoise Dupont, before turning back into Wateru and sneaking his way back into the College, and went to the locker area and retrieved the Bloody Rose before sneaking back out only for Megumi to suddenly find him and grab his arm and says, "There you are Wateru, come on I will treat you to some coffee," and dragging him out of the school.

**DopainCheng Bakery/Augustine Mansion-Shared Perspective (Switching between Marionette's room and Adrien's room.)-Half hour later **

Marionette sat on the floor of her very pink room, her black coat and white shirt on the floor next to her she was on her knees in a pink bra as the pink creature Tikki applied an ice pack to the two forming bruises on the back of her shoulders. Marionette asks, "Who was that person who attacked me?"

Tikki answered, "That was a Fangire, they eat the life force of humans and their favourite kind of life force."

"So why did it attack m'lady, Plagg?" Adrien asks a small back cat that looked like Tikki. The room was multi levelled with a half pipe, climbing wall and walls filled with CDs and DVDs, around a high-tech gaming computer.

"Well Ladybug's power lets her create anything, if a Fangire absorbed her life force they create more humans with super powers. It has happened before but the Mazuko who did it did not have the full power to make the entire world fill with superpowers, at least in a noticeable sense."

"What about Kiva?" Marionette asks before flinshing in pain as Tikki jumped, "Is that why he became involved?"

Plagg answers Adrien's question with, "I have no idea why Kiva saved you and Ladybug, but be careful," Adrien/Marionette looked at the tiny creature as Tikki speaks, "Kiva has been the reason for several different species going extinct," Plagg speaks, "Werewolves, mermaids, and several others that were considered traitors to the Fangires."

"Then why did he save me/M'lady?" the two heroes questioned and recived two shrugs from each of their partners, who did not know.

**Cafe MaLd'amour-That moment-Across from the Dopain Cheng Bakery. **

An indoor cafe, with a wall covered in blue plates for each year since the cafe was built. From the main entrance to the right was a kitchen where the majority of the food and coffee is cooked, straight ahead under the plates was a brown dog lying down after taking a nap, while the right of the main room was filled with tables and flowers, so people could eat while enjoy music and the lovely smell of fresh flowers.

Behind the counter is a short half French and half Japanese man with thick glasses was hand brewing espresso coffee. The Cafe was empty as he hummed away to some Japanese idol group from almost twenty years prior. The man hummed as the espresso coffee was sieved through the filter. This continued before Megumi had pulled Wateru through the doors to say, "Master! Two coffees," the man at the counter smiles and pulls arranges a tray with two cups of coffee before taking both it and the small jug of milk and container with sugar cubes. After setting down the tray he went back to the Kitchen to finish his espresso.

Megumi look at Wateru in front of her and says, "So, what have you been up to since I last saw you?" Wateru did not answer as he just stared into his coffee so Megumi just continued, "Well I have been working as a model for a couple of the local fashion companies, though sometimes Master lets me work her for some extra cash." Wateru nods as he continues to stare at the coffee. Megumi sighs and says, "Wateru, take that stupid mask off," she reached over the table and yanked the mask off before standing behind him grabbing his hands and says, "Deep Breaths," Wateru did just that until She had enough.

Wateru took his cup of coffee taking a sip, as an asian man on a suit came up behind the Master of the Cafe and whispers in his ear, "Master?" the owner of the Cafe smirks before turning to the man in a suit before growling and saying, "Damn it, Shima! Stop doing that."

Wateru heard the name and tries to hide his face as Shima Mamoru turned around to face them. Shima looked at the two and says, "I knew something was up, Megumi, Wateru had a meeting with me scheduled today after his time at school."

Megumi's eyes widened before she turned to Wateru and says, "Why didn't you tell me?" shifting the blame to Wateru that just looked at her in subdued annoyance.

Shima looked at Megumi before looking to his watch and says, "Megumi, your 'lessons' start in twenty minutes," Megumi's eyes widened before she apologizes to Wateru and Shima.

Shima Mamoru sat in Megumi's seat as Megumi chugs her coffee and placed the cup on the counter in front of Master before running off. Shima looked to the owner and says, "Akira, please shut the store for a few minutes," the owner nods before doing just that but taking his dog for a walk. Shima looked at the empty room before sighing as he looks to Wateru and says, "I told you to keep yourself a secret Wateru," before showed him a recording of Kiva fighting a Fangire.

Kivat flew out of Wateru's bag and says, "Attacks are going to escalate, and apparently this man Hawkmoth is going to get more Fangires to appear," Shima looked at the cartoon bat.

Shima sighs and says, "Fortunately the number of attacks in the USA have reduced with the number of Kamen Riders and the sheer number of those with super powers has made it difficult for Fangires to attack." He then frowns and asks, "Why did you help these apparent heroes?"

Kivat answered, "Two heroes working alone against a villain that can make random people into super villains. If Wateru had not de-fanged that Fangire then a girl would have been killed on national television," Kivat smirked in victory.

Shima sighs and says, "That being the case, Kiva is being declared a national hero. Meaning some of those in my organisation may cause some problems in the future." Wateru nods before Shima says, "That father of yours would probably have done the same thing," Wateru looks up at Shima to see him smile. "I will give you a lift home," he hand Wateru a piece of paper and adds, "You have five new orders, though I will send the premade vanishes, please don't destroy them because of a slight fault in colour," Shima smiles before doing just that. They stand just as Akira returns with his dog. Shima nods to Akira as they walk out the cafe and along the sidewalk. Wateru looks up at the roof of Marionette's Parents' Bakery as Marionette sits on the roof. As they turn the corner Shima questions Wateru, "So do you know who this Ladybug and Chat Noir is?" Wateru did nothing to deny or affirm the question getting Shima to shake his head before saying, "Your ear for gossip is staggering you know that?" as they reached Shima's car.

**Wonderful Aroura Organisation Japan Branch Head quarters-Midnight**

A white armoured indivisual with golden face markings around glowing red eyes, rod a motorcycle through an underground car park before a hidden door opened to an elevator before the it went up to the office block on the top five floors of the office building. Once the elevator reached the fifth floor from the top and parking the bike. The Figure climbed off the bike before removing a strange knuckle duster off of his or her belt that turned the armour gold revealing an Asian man in his early twenties walked forward as another man walked next to him and says, "There is a situation in Paris, it is really complex Keisuke-sama," the man showed the young man a touch screen with a French news report showing Kiva being the protector of France.

Keisuke took the touch screen and snapped it in half while saying, "Evil is Evil, I will destroy him myself." The older man went on about procedures and protocols, only for Nago Keisuka to angrily say, "I am IXA, they will agree that Kiva needs to be destroyed immediately," the crazy look in his sleep deprived eyes scared the older man.

**In another part Japan**

A man in a dark room watched the screen of a laptop computer as a ninja apparently held it as Kiva was shown. The man speaks, "Hansha, Kivala," another ninja, though with famine curves and a tiny white cartoon bat flying around the new ninja as the figure on the throne speaks, "You will be sent to France, Paris. Kiva is there. Study him and report to us before we decide if this new Kiva is worthy."

The new ninja speaks, "Your will shall be done, Great one," revealing the new ninja was female and very young, as the Cartoon Bat lightly giggles.

**England-Dawn. **

A twenty year odd man of Asian descent wearing a white jacket with white pants watched the sun rise, wearing a black glove over his left hand while a laptop had the news report of Kiva paused as Kiva took down the Warthog Fangire. The man straightened his glove as he looks at the sun, deep in thought.

**Hidden Location-Outside Paris-Castle Doran-Main Chamber**

In a large room under a chandelier near a thrown covered in rose petals with a large portrait of an Asian man with his hand on the shoulder or a sitting black dressed woman of undetermined race holding the Bloody Rose in the oversized portrait. In the room were three men.

The first has wild hair as he wears a basic black suit. The second is very young wearing a schoolboy uniform. The third was the largest of the three wearing a butler's uniform that with a blank serious face. The three were playing a game of cards before they hear a phone going off, causing the wild man to stand and walk over to the stone wall to the side before knocking it with the side of his fist and revealing a rotary phone and says "Hello Shima."

:End of Chapter one:

**There you go I finished the first chapter of this story, done in record time. Though that is because I did not make the first chapter ten thousand words, and not having to go to Uni. **

**I hope you all enjoyed, please review and comment. NO FLAMES for the concept of the story. **

**With that, until next time...BEWARE THE WRAITH!**


	2. Chapter 2

Fangires in Paris: chapter two

**Well since the first two comments on this story was were single comments on the first chapter about the story being cringy while the other clearly read the story and made an account using my words as the premise. **

**Also I want to thank Psyga315 for actually being helpful in correcting some issues I did not notice. I will try avoiding summing up the story. **

**I own Nothing**

:Chaper Two start:

**Francoise Dupont College-Several days since Stone Heart incident-Morning**

Wateru had finally gotten lf in the classroom, where he wasn't sitting between Megumi and one of his fellow class mates at a two person desk. He was now sitting at the back of the classroom at an empty table trying to avoid being noticed.

In the days tailing the Stone Heart incident, Megumi appeared very angry when the other new student, Adrien Agreste, apparently her biggest competition in the modelling world. Wateru when he 'first' met him had a look of confusion as he tried to recognise him. The rest of the class had pestered him with questions while he apparently insulted Marinette which caused problems for the Bluenette and her friend Alya. Until a few days later after a heavy rainstorm occurred a day prior.

Currently Wateru was waiting in class in silence for the start of the day, when Megumi walked up to him with a beautiful smirk to say, "Wa-Te-Ru," her smile made Wateru nervous as she continued, "I have a photo shoot later, want to come?" she clapped her hands together hoping he would come along.

Wateru shook his head in the negative repeatedly while Megumi started shaking him to come along until Marinette stopped her by saying, "You are clearly making him uncomfortable, so stop."

"Not until he agrees to go with me to my shot," Megumi argued before saying, "I am going to introduce him to some of the girls I take photos with," that got the boys in the room to agree with her. She turned back to Wateru and says, "Come on it will be fun," she then realises that she was talking to empty air as Wateru crawled under the desks and hid under Adrien's desk as he was sitting talking to Nino.

Wateru stayed silent as a small black cat looking creature, Plagg, popped his head out and saw Wateru, who simply nod to one another before Plagg goes back into Adrien's bag and Adrien notices Wateru and asks, "Is Megumi being a bother again?" Wateru nods again so Adrien sits up in his seat pretending Wateru was not there and When Megumi shouts for Wateru, Adrien says, "He left the room in terror for some reason," Megumi growls in annoyance before rushing out the room to find him. Adrien then says, "You can come out now Wateru, right?"

Wateru climbs out from under the desk and nods a thank you with a bow before he returned to his desk. In the end Megumi returned to class and was told off for being late to class, she glared at Adrien as she returned to her desk and smiling at Wateru just as she took a seat.

**End of the Day-Francoise Dopant College-Main gate**

Wateru walked out the school looking in both directions as he did his best to avoid Megumi all day, usually by having Kivat keep an eye out as he walked throughout the school to each of his lessons. Now as he walked out the school he breathed a sigh of relief as he steps towards the street, only to freeze when Megumi caught him in a head lock and started dragging him towards a limo that had just pulled up. She pulled him in and the Limo drove away, "Ah good you decided to come along Wateru," Mamoru Shima alerted Wateru to him being in the car. Wateru nods to Mamoru before Mamoru says, "I asked Megumi to invite you, figured that you could meet some new people."

Megumi smirks and says, "Sorry for the whole forcing you, but I felt that it was necessary, though you should avoid Agreste, he is a spoiled brat," crossing her arms in annoyance.

Wateru was silent for the whole trip where Mamoru says, "If it becomes too difficult you can stand with me," he gives Wateru his support.

The Limo stops at the Hotel de Ville, causing Megumi to frown and asks, "Who am I shooting with?"

Mamora Shima pulls out his phone and reads, "A couple of your regulars and the 'spoiled brat'," causing her to groan in annoyance before he says, "You have everything? Including your self defence items?"

"Yes, I have everything that I need," Megumi says in annoyance as they enter the Hotel and walk towards the elevator.

"Hold the lift!" Adrien shouts as he reaches the elevator as it closes, "Thanks, Nathalie was being a bit controlling through the drive here," he breaths deeply before saying, "As soon as this shoots over I need a break," he looks to Wateru and asks, "Any suggestions?"

Wateru shook his head as no ideas came to mine, while Megumi growls and clicks her cheek before saying, "Why don't you just hang out with Marinette, oh wait you insulted her on your first day."

Mamora Shima sighs and says, "Well this will be an interesting afternoon," once the elevator opened Megumi and Adrien left the elevator arguing, Mamora whispers to Wateru, "Keep an eye out. There have been reports of teen models going missing when a photo shoot happens here. It may be a Fangire."

Wateru nods while Kivat from Wateru's pack says, "Will do," they walk through the hall before reaching the penthouse suite. Inside Adrien's regular photographer was set up, while Adrien and Megumi were behind separate screens to get changed for their photo shoot. The other models were already wearing their designer dresses and having photos taken on the balcony, with the Eiffel Tower in the background.

Wateru frowns as Adrien steps out from behind the screen where he is wearing a fancy style suit. While when Megumi stepped out wearing a stylised red suit dress, with her triangular purse that she placed a specific items. Wateru then leans on a wall to the side out of the way with Mamora reading his messages, before a red headed woman wearing thick black rimmed glasses and a business suit. She was flushed and annoyed as she reached the room the photo was being taken in. She took several heavy breaths before Mamora Shima asks, "Long day, Nathelie?"

Nathelie sighs and says, "Unfortunately the Agreste Limo appeared to have broken down, so we had to quickly run to the shoot while Adrien's Bodyguard stayed with the vehicle."

Mamora nods before asking with concern, "How is Adrien? He appeared to be incontent with his schedule."

Nathelie nods before saying, "Part of the reason is that Adrien had to add more to his work load when he started going to school. His father expressed his need to keep high grades or he will return to being home schooling."

Mamora nods before saying, "That is a lot of stress to be placed on a teenager at that age, Perhaps having him interact with others his age outside of school and work," while looking down to Wateru.

Nathelie finally notices Wateru and asks, "Is this another of your sponsored children?" Wateru flinches at the calculating eye before she asks, "And what talent does this one have?"

Mamora pulls out a card and hands it to Nathelie and says, "He is a very gifted violin repairer. He has been fixing violins since he was seven," Mamora then admits, "And much like his father is very gifted in playing the instrument."

Nathelie looks to Wateru and asks, "And your name is?"

Wateru was hesitant before whispering, "Wateru Kurenai," Nathelie heard the name before blushing heavily and clearing her throat.

Mamora smirks and says, "I see Otoya got his claws into you as well," he jokes the comment before smiling and adding, "He was always the Heart Breaker."

Nathelie smiles before saying, "But never leaving a bad impression," she clears her throat before her phone rings at the same time as Mamora's phone. She reads the message and says, "I have to take this call."

Mamora frowns at his phone before saying, "So do I," they both left the Penthouse, with Mamora giving Wateru a look that said, 'Keep an eye on them,' before turning left out the door to Nathelie's right.

Wateru stands silently as he waited for Mamora to return, only to hear the 'Call to Battle' as a Horse Fangire smashed his way into the Pent House. The models screamed while Megumi stands in front of the other girls and Adrien.

The Horse Fangire smells the air and says while a face appears fragmented along his body, "Youth and Beauty, a delicious combination," he steps forward slowly as Megumi reaches inside her purse before suddenly pulling out a small silver and blue crossbow and shots the creature.

Wateru side steps to get behind one of the screens and allows Kivat out of his bag before saying, "Kivat!" before catching Kivat.

"Yosh, Kivatte Bite," Kivat says, before biting Wateru's hand letting stain glass markings to appear.

Megumi shot the Fangire again while saying to the other models, "What are you doing, RUN!" The female models do just that while Adrien stands with her. "I told you to run!"

"Not without you," Adrien says while Plagg is hidden behind his back.

The Fangire laughs and says, "You expect me to be defeated with that toy," gesturing to the crossbow in Megumi's hand, and then laughs harder before charging for them, only to be tackled by Kiva off the roof and down to the road below.

Adrien looked at them fall before pushing Megumi back into the Pent House and says, "Head down to the lobby and call the police."

Megumi stopped him and shouts, "And what are you going to do!?"

Adrien sighs and says, "I was going to call Chloe and have her call her father the Mayor. He may have a way of contacting LadyBug and Chat Noir," Megumi sighs and with an annoyed look runs out the Pent House. Adrien smirks before lifting up his ringed hand and says, "Ready Plagg?"

"One second," the small black creature says before flying over to Adrien's pack and then returns with a piece of Camenbert Cheese the size of its head. Plagg swallows the cheese whole before saying, "Ready!"

Adrien shakes his head before saying, "Plagg, Claws out!" his body was covered in light before a black bodysuit, mask, cat ears, a belt tail and a metal staff appeared on him. Adrien had turned into Chat Noir before jumping off the roof.

**With Kiva-Just as he tackled the Fangire off the roof. **

Kiva was punching the Fangire repeatedly as the two fell from the top of the hotel, and after five seconds Kiva used the Fangire as a stepping stone to flip backwards onto the building. Kiva stood horizontally on the wall as he watched the Fangire hit the ground outside the lobby of the hotel. Kiva then flipped off the wall and stepped towards the Fangire as it recovered. The Fangire growls before punching its chest causing glass shards to fall down to its foot that turned into a sword that the Fangire picked up and proceeded to charge Kiva with wild swings that Kiva used his arms to block until the Fangire tried to stab him through Kivat. For a second the Fingire believes that he injured Kiva, only for Kivat to say, "Nice Try," before Kiva punched repeatedly before Chat Noir arrived and knocked the Fingire back and causing it to lose its sword.

Chat Noir then used his staff as a cane and asks, "Mind if I cut in? This beast made the mistake of threatening the beauties upstairs," a pair of fangs appeared behind Chat Noir's back, so Kiva kicked him to the side to avoid the fangs that stabbed into the ground in front of where Chat Noir had been standing. Chat Noir spots the glass like fangs on the ground and says, "Thanks."

Kivat then starts his puppetteering act to say, "Yes, I do mind," as Kiva then runs towards the Horse Fangire and punches the creature in the snout knocking it back some more.

Chat Noir then pole-vaulted over Kiva and double kicked the Fangire's face before baseball swinging his staff to knock the Fangire into a parked car. Chat Noir then spoke, "What can I say, I have a desire to help when I can."

"You mean to get eaten?" Kivat joked before Kiva tackled the Fangire and then punching the Fangire on the ground.

The Fangire then roars and flips Kiva off of it before standing and grabbing one of the cars next to it before lifting it into the air and throwing it at Kiva and Chat Noir. Chat frowns before jumping at the car shouting, "CATACLYSM!" causing black energy to collate around his ringed hand that he uses to touch the car turning it to dust. Chat Noir then looks at Kiva with a smirk and asks, "What was that about not being a help?" as a second car went flying through the air at them.

Kiva pushed Chat Noir out the way and caught the car in flight before carefully placing the car down softly. Kiva appears to look at Chat Noir as he scratches the back of his head. The Fangire then tackles Kiva to the causing them to roll down the stairs to the subway. Chat Noir looked around himself and spots the film crew and says, "M'Ladybug if you are watching perhaps you would like to make an appearance?"

"Or I could continue to watch as Kiva does all the work?" Ladybug says as she stands next to Chat Noir.

"How long have you been there M'Lady?" Chat Noir smiles, "Because your timing couldn't be more purr-fect," he smiles at his pun.

Ladybug shakes her head before the two of them rush down to the subway just as the Fangire and Kiva launched out the road as they fought in the arch of the jump. Kiva kicked the Fangire to the side and when he sees Ladybug and all the news crews filming the fight before shaking his head and selected the Wake Up Festle that he installed into Kivat.

-"WAKE UP!"- Kivat shouts before Kivat flies around Kiva's chained leg as he crouches on one leg before jumping into the air as the day time sky turned to night before Kiva was upside down in front of the moon before shooting towards the Fangire unleashed foot first. Kiva managed to kick the Fangire into its chest causing the Fangire to crash into a wall with Kiva's symbol on the wall. Kiva's unleashed leg's three jewels glowed in sequence until the Fangire exploded into glass shards and the energy inside was released into the air until Castle Doran arrived and ate the orb of energy. Kiva started to walk away as his leg resealed itself. He inserted the Kiva Machine Festle into Kivat summoning his bike.

Ladybug then rushed over to Kiva and asks, "Wait we need to talk," Kiva straddles his bike as Ladybug continues, "I know what you are apparently capable of but I need to know if you are a danger to Paris."

Chat Noir walks up to the two and says, "Well I heard the same thing, but can say that if Kiva was willing to protect a couple cute girls, he is cool in my book, right?" before his ring beeped, "Gotta go!" before using his pole to reach the roof tops in a rush.

Ladybug then says, "Listen, I don't want to have to fight you if it is not needed."

Kivat then sighs and proceeds to be the puppet master again, "With Akumas attacking, someone has to stop the rampant Fangires," before Kiva started the engine and shot away from the battle site.

Ladybug frowns before selecting her Yoyo and shouting, "Miraculous Cure!" throwing it into the air causing all the damage to repair itself except the mark of Kiva on the wall. Ladybug then uses her phone to take a picture of the symbol before using her Yoyo as a grappling hook to leave.

Mamora Shima frowns as he watches Ladybug leave with Megumi standing next to him and asking, "Where is Wateru?"

Mamora Shima answers with, "He appears to have gone home while I had been distracted by a phone call or when the Fangire attacked."

"We should tell Wateru about them," Megumi started, "At least so that he can be protected if the Fangires find him."

Mamora frowns before saying, "No, we shouldn't tell Wateru this secret." Mamora Shima then smiles, "He has enough to worry about, like talking to other people," he then re-enters the hotel with Megumi. Once the two were in the elevator again Mamora Shima says, "I got a call from another division of the Foundation, They are sending IXA here soon, apparently the current wielder felt that Kiva is enough of a threat for him to break regulations and join us here in Paris."

Megumi tenses before asking, "If I had IXA," she started only for Mamora Shima to sigh.

Mamora then says, "I probably would find you a better candidate for IXA, problem is that the current IXA is a bit to set in his ways. Only a combined vote of the current division heads will be able to have IXA given to another wielder," Megumi nods with a determined look.

**With Kiva-Kurenai Residence**

Kiva continued to ride through the city of Paris until he reached the Kurenai Residence through the back entrance. Kiva parked behind the building before Kivat detached leaving Wateru standing there with his pack around his hip before saying, "Fangires attacked before Chat Noir and Ladybug even arrived."

Kivat floats around Wateru and says, "Remember not all Fangires will be obvious in their actions," Kivat then flew to the side and said, "I am surprised that Chat Noir and Ladybug were willing to work with you to fight the Fangire."

Wateru frowns and says, "Perhaps they don't know what danger they are in?"

**Charles De Gaulle Airport-Sunset**

Nago Keisuke stepped off the private Cargo plane belonging to the Wonderful Aurora Foundation, as his bike was wheeled out the back. He looks at the surrounding airport behind a pair of dark wire rimmed sunglasses wearing a black suit and red tie and holding a suitcase. Nago watches as Airport security before raising his hand as the security before they could ask for Passport, Nago spoke, "You do not need to see my Passport, I am on important business for the safety of the human race. Once my work is done you will all be truly safe," Nago then walked over to his Motorcycle and proceeded to ride off to his hotel.

**Two days later-outside Francoise Dupont College-Early morning-Sunrise**

Wateru sat on the steps of the College after leaving his home early to collect vanish making supples only to discover that they had been found and removed from the garden, all those caught snails useless to him now. Wateru continues to sit their quietly contemplating what to do for his next varnish. That was when he sees a man being chased by a Asian man wearing a vest with jeans. The Asian man catches the Frenchman and Asian man says, "Joel Nimian, You are wanted for five hundred dollars worth for speeding and are believed to be part of the underground racing circuit. I, Nago Keisuke, have caught you," he removed a button from Joel's shirt.

Joel shouts, "I literally just posted the money as you started chasing me!" as he was dragged towards the police station.

Nago Keisuke spots Wateru and says, "Nothing to see here, I just caught this criminal," before pulling Joel away as he kicked and screamed, as a locket was revealed around his neck.

Wateru frowns at this while Kivat crawled out his pack before Kivat says, "What a strange man," Wateru just stared at the two retreating figures before Kivat says, "Perhaps we should avoid him in the future," Wateru nods in agreement while the principle arrived to open the school for the day.

**Cafe Maid d'amour-Lunch Time**

Wateru could only sigh as Megumi dragged him to the cafe, Marinette had walked with them only for her to walk towards her family Bakery. Megumi then pulled Wateru into the cafe and says, "Masta, two omelette rices and two coffees!" before pulling Wateru to a table.

Wateru sat with Megumi as they waited for their food, Mamora Shima then arrived with a dark look as he orders a coffee and waited. That was when Nago Keisuke then arrived with ordering a coffee and begins to speak, "You must be the division leader here in Paris, I am Nago Keisuke." Wateru watched the interaction between Nago and Mamora before trying to leave only for Megumi to force him to sit back down. Nago Keisuke then continues, "I will keep this short, give me everything you have on Kiva so that I may end his threat to the world."

Mamora Shima looks at Megumi and Wateru before saying, "What we have is very limited," Nago stands as Shima continues, "And not enough to actually do anything with."

Nago frowns before saying, "Then I will just have to use what I can to destroy him."

Wateru looked very uncomfortable before Megumi slams her hand on the ground and says, "What do you know?!" Megumi stands in front of Nago, "Just because you have IXA, does not just mean that Kiva is the enemy of humanity. Kiva has protected humanity from Fangires that were attacking people. Get your facts straight."

Nago Keisuke stands and says, "You know nothing about Kiva, years ago he was willing to destroy humanity for any slight no matter how minor," he looks behind her and sees Wateru had vanished, "Tell your friend the truth."

Megumi looks to were Wateru had been when Mamora Shima says, "He left before you started arguing about Kiva," he takes one last sip of his coffee before saying, "Good thing though, he does not need to know about Fangires," causing the Master of the Cafe to say, "You know that I have not had a very good sleeping pattern since you told me about it." Mamora Shima laughs and says, "Considering that all our hunters come here for coffee and reports, you can understand why you are safest person in Paris. Plus with all the rooms you rent out," he smirks at his old friend who simply rolled his eyes.

The issue was cleared up before Nago Keisuke says, "I am staying in the Hotel de Ville, in the Pent House suite."

Megumi then asks, "Why are you in such a swanky place?"

Nago simply says, "Where better to rest between hunts and be able to see All of Paris besides the Eiffal Tower," he smirks before asking, "What about these apparent demons attacking the city?"

Mamora answers, "A Citizen of Paris who had been manipulated into attacking Paris by a third party who is targeting the Ladybug and Chat Noir." Mamora frowns before saying, "We have no idea what their actual relation to Kiva is."

Nago Keisuke stands and says, "I will get the answer from them," before paying for his coffee and leaving the cafe.

Megumi shakes her head in disgust as Nago left before she turned to Mamora and asks, "Where did Wateru go," as she disappointedly sits opposite Mamora Shima, "I was going to introduce him to the models he didn't get to meet at the shoot." Mamora just shakes his head at that with a tired smirk.

**Paris Police station**

Joel Nimian growls in the cell as he paces back and forth, the issue was that he wouldn't have been in arrested by the police for another week and even then he wanted his license back so he can drive again, he needed it back or he would lose his job. He would have been let out sooner if the police station was not having problems with paperwork pile up. The man growls while a black butterfly flew into the jail cell and combined with his pendant.

"_SpeedDemon," _the dark voice of HawkMoth spoke into his mind with a butterfly symbol appeared on Joel's face, _"I can give you the speed to get revenge on those who have wronged you! Just get me the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous' from LadyBug and Chat Noir._"

"Of course HAWKMOTH," Jeol says as his body changes into a monsterous half car half human with red and black colour scheme that proceeded to start to burn out its back tires while the Pendant changed into a large car engine symbol. "LETS BURN OUT!" he laughs as he crashes through the bars of his cell and through the halls and out the police station and onto the Road, "These are my streets now," laughing like a lunatic and speeding down the road.

**With Wateru**

Wateru walks towards the school with his head down walking along the footpath when Nago Keisuke grabbed his collar from behind and asks, "What can you tell me about Kiva," lifting Wateru off the ground and slamming him into a wall. Wateru was silent while avoiding Nago's gaze. Nago dropped him before saying, "You are useless. You shouldn't be part of the Wonderful Aurora Foundation."

Nago then walked away only to stop when he see a speeding red car man speeding towards him, be placed a hand into his coat when the car drove past and SpeedDemon before a rope appeared around Nago before he was pulled away and dragged away along the street.

Wateru was shocked before he heard Marinette gasp at the sight. Marinette rushed to Wateru's side and asks, "Wateru, did he hurt you?" Wateru shook his head before Marinette asks, "Was that an Akuma?" Wateru nods. Marinette then says, "Head to school I will call the police," Wateru nods leaving Marinette to transform into LadyBug and used her Yoyo and 'flying' after the Akuma.

Wateru frowns when Kivat flies around Wateru and asks, "If this Akuma causing such a commotion may summon a Fangire."

Wateru nods before saying, "Kivat," Kivat flies to his hand and Wateru uses him to bite his hand before Fangire markings appeared on his face before he attaches Kivat to his belt, "Henshin!" as he slowly walks forward and selects a festle from his hip.

-MACHINE KIVA- his bike sped through Paris before parking next to Kiva, before straddling the bike before Kivat says, "Are we really going to save the one who wants to kill you?" Kiva remained silent before speeding after the Akuma.

**Ladybug chasing SpeedDemon-Ten minutes later**

LadyBug swung through the air after the SpeedDemon Akuma and when she went in low she tried to catch the Akuma only for SpeedDemon to spot her and shoot off at high speed leaving flaming tire marks along the road and leaving LadyBug to roll as she crash landed. LadyBug sat up and shouts, "He is so fast. How do I catch him?" scratching her head in thought before the Engine of the Machine Kiva alerted her of Kiva's appearance. Kiva parked next to LadyBug and with a frown she says, "Sorry, I couldn't catch him, but maybe?" she looks at the Machine Kiva and asks, "Can your bike catch the Akuma?"

Kiva looked at his bike before raising a finger and selecting the Festle that looks like a golden face. –BUURON BOOSTER- from the sky a large stone face floated down before splitting in two and attaching to the front and back of the Machine Kiva and the weight of the add-ons to his bike caused a crater to appear around the bike. Kiva gestured with his head for her to get on.

LadyBug gulps nervously before getting on the super charged bike. Kiva revs the engine before Kivat says, "You may want to grab a hold of me, so you don't get left behind," LadyBug blushes and does just that before the large rocket boosters on the back activated shooting the Machine Kiva forward at high speeds.

**With SpeedDemon-Other side of Paris**

SpeedDemon stopped before rolling over to his captive and grabbing his throat and saying, "You think it is funny arresting innocent drivers, well you should enjoy your last few minutes," SpeedDemon started to burn out again with Nago's head in the path of the car. That was when a Yoyo pulled Nago out of the way when the Akuma was about crush his skull.

Nago looks at who saved him only to growl as he sees, "KIVA!" and struggles to get out of the rope tying him up.

LadyBug sighs and asks, "What did you do to annoy him?" Kiva just shrugs as he turns to look at the Akuma. LadyBug then says, "Give up Akuma!"

SpeedDemon evil laughs before shouting, "Never, it's because of him and society that wrongfully imprisoned me due to a technicality that wasn't legal to begin with!" SpeedDemon did a donut on the spot before facing away from the Machine Kiva before huge jets of fire shot towards the Machine Kiva. LadyBug leaned behind Kiva. The fire collided with the Machine Kiva leaving the Doron Booster on fire while Kiva stood strong. Once SpeedDemon was complete with his attack Machine Kiva and Kiva were uninjured while LadyBug pops her head out in shock.

LadyBug than asks, "Was that it?" in disbelief before asking, "Where is his Akuma?" before she spot the car pendant as it flashes black before returning to gold, "His Pendant," she whispers, SpeedDemon roars before speeding away, "We need to catch him and destroy his pendant."

Kiva simply nods while Nago stands and says, "Kiva, Return that life to Kami," he places his hand into his coat and says, "Henshin!" only for Kiva to shot after SpeedDemon knocking Nago to the side.

Kiva and LadyBug sped through Paris at high speed after SpeedDemon, catching up with little difficulty before overshooting SpeedDemon. SpeedDemon was enraged before increasing his speed before the two vehicles pass a rushing Chat Noir who stopped out of breath before turning around and chasing after them in the opposite direction.

LadyBug had spotted Chat Noir before saying to Kiva, "We need to stop SpeedDemon before he hurts anyone else," Kiva nods before increasing his speed lightly then breaking so that Machine Kiva grinds along the road and stops in the path of SpeedDemon. LadyBug screams while Kiva just stares at SpeedDemon, even when SpeedDemon crashed into the Machine Kiva and the car section of the Akuma imploded and the human half was launched over Kiva and LadyBug, but without pants.

SpeedDemon groans on the ground as Chat Noir reaches them breathing deeply before he says, "Next time could you stop and pick me up. It is that or I start training to run marathons."

"Sorry Kitty," LadyBug apologies, before saying, "The Akuma is in his pendant," Chat Noir salutes before jumping over the Machine Kiva ready for a fight only to see SpeedDemon without pants and on the floor his rear in the air unconscious.

Chat Noir sighs and says, "I need a bike," he turns to Kiva and asks, "Know a good place to get a decent set of wheels for heroes?" Kiva shook his head in the negative while LadyBug slowly gets off the Machine Kiva with a stumble and was caught by Chat Noir while sporting a slight blush, "Are you okay M'Lady?"

LadyBug stood up properly before she says with a slight daze, "I need a bike too," she shook her head before saying, "We have to get the Akuma," the two rushed to SpeedDemon's side where Chat Noir crushed the pendant before LadyBug purified the butterfly and it flew away. LadyBug turned to Kiva to see him looking around before shrugging and driving away, "Wait!" LadyBug shouts she sighs before taking her Yoyo and throwing it into the air shouting, "Miraculous Cure!" which fixed all the damage across the city, mainly melted roads and smashed cars.

Chat Noir stands next to her and says, "Not much for conversation," making LadyBug nod before he offers a fist to pound and he says, "Maybe next time," LadyBug shakes her head before the two say, "Pound it."

LadyBug looks at the time and with widened eyes say, "Got to go!" at the same time as Chat Noir and the two took different routes to get to Francoise Dopant College.

**With Kiva-Enroute to Kurenai Residence**

Kiva rode the Machine Kiva without issue home, when no attacks occurred due to the Akuma attack. Kivat then spoke, "Maybe no Fangires were able to keep up." Kiva drove the Machine Kiva into the back of the Kurenai mansion before turning back into Wateru still sitting on his bike with a deep frown.

Wateru then says, "It felt like I was being watched," unknown to everyone is that he had been watched.

**Cafe near the Eiffel Tower-Night**

A man wearing priest robes, white scarf and a small pair of glasses, was drinking a cup of tea while holding a cell phone to his ear. After a couple minutes a voice spoke on the other side of the call, _"Bishop, What do you have to report?"_

"My King, Kiva is here and it appears he is working with humans," Bishop Answers before with a deep frown says, "but I may be mistaken."

"_How so?" _King says with a confused tone.

"He hasn't been seen searching for Fangires," Bishop states and after a sip of his coffee says, "He appears to either appear when a superhuman attacks or when a Fangire is attacking humans. Castle Doran has been seen, I have yet to locate its resting place."

King was silent before saying, _"keep an eye on Paris, I have my duties to fulfil here before I may grace Paris with my presence." _

"Of course my King," Bishop finished before King terminated the call leaving Bishop to eat drink his last sip of coffee before standing while placing a hat on his head as he starts pacing through the 'City of Love's' night life. "Now where would Kiva lay his head to rest?" before vanishing into the crowd.

**With Nago Keisuke-Hotel de Ville-Pent House Suite-Night time**

Nago limped into the Pent House suite and takes a seat in one of the large couches before openning his laptop and starts to research Paris' resident superheroes. Finding the LadyBlog with her first search. Nago starts to read and learns about Kiva's actions during the StoneHeart incident and of HawkMoth. He then started pulling up facts about Kiva from the site that he had printed on a printer he had brought with him, followed by him collecting the prints and attaching them to a pin board that had an image of Kiva's symbol. The board was filled with several images of Kiva that was over twenty years ago.

Nago stands back looks at his work before stepping up to the board and adding several more strings before saying aloud, "Kiva I will find you and destroy you."

Kivat frowns as he floats outside the pent house before flying away while saying, "I better warn Wateru," before increasing his speed in the late night sky to get home. If Kivat had stayed he would have seen Nago Keisuke pull out a strange oversized knuckle duster and strange belt.

**In the days leading after-Francoise Dopant College-Morning**

Marinette was sitting at her desk looking to the back of the room and finding Wateru still hasn't returned to class since the SpeedDemon incident. Alya sitting next to her with a confused eyebrow raised while Megumi appeared to have been fuming behind them. Eventually Marinette had to ask, "Megumi, do you know where Wateru is? He hasn't been to school in several days?"

Megumi scowled before saying, "He is refusing to leave his home again, because a jerk who works with our supporter accosted him."

Marinette frowns before asking, "Asian man wearing a suit?" Megumi nods before Marinette asks, "Was abducted by an Akuma that dragged him across Paris?"

Megumi clicked her cheek before saying, "His name is Nago Keisuke, he is some bounty hunter from Japan."

Marinette then asks, "Is Wateru in some kind of danger? That Nago person appeared to have interrogated him on the side of the street just before SpeedDemon showed up."

Alya eyes then widened before asking, "So Wateru witnessed SpeedDemon!?" interrupting the rest of the class before Alya then says, "I need to interview him, where does he live?" she said that last part holding up the front of Megumi's shirt.

Megumi smiles and says, "Sure I can take you there after school," Megumi then looks to Marinette and says, "Why don't you come along if you are so worried."

Adrien then simply asks from his seat in front of Marinette, "Do you mind if I come along, I kind of want to avoid my Piano lesson today. My teacher was a bit forward during my last lesson."

Nino next to him says, "Hey why not make it a group outing?"

Megumi glares at Adrien but knows that her plan needs at least a few people to work with, "Sure. Wateru needs more friends," she then leans back into her chair annoyed with the blonde fashion model.

"So where does Wateru live Megumi?" Marinette question wondering where they would be going after school.

"Wateru's father apparently left him a mansion before he went missing over ten years ago," Megumi answered before face palming when the whole class went silent. Megumi sighs before saying, "Look don't make a big deal out of it, okay, he never got to meet his father. The last thing he needs is everyone asking him questions while he is the way he is."

Chloe growls and says, "What, so that freak is some rich brat?" Megumi was silent while avoiding Chloe's gaze. Chloe then stands as the teacher is about to start class and says, "Ms Bustier! We cannot have class without everyone in attendance, and the strange kid has not been to class in almost a week. As a fellow classmate I cannot let this stand."

Merinette sighs while Megumi was more vocal in her comment by saying, "You just want to see his house!"

Chloe looks at her and says, "I can get us all there in one trip before lunch in my daddy's limo, so stop arguing."

Ms Bustier sighs before saying, "Fine," she looks to her students before saying, "Those of you going will have extra homework on top of the work you miss helping your classmate," everyone nods while Chloe's friend Sabrina flinches slightly knowing she would have to do Chloe's work as well.

Chloe smiles and says, "Of course," before pulling out her phone and calling her father and after talking with him hangs up her phone and says, "Well come on then, daddy's limo will be at the curb in less than five minutes," she picks up her bag before walking to the door.

Megumi growls before standing with her pack, along with Marinette, Alya, Adrien, while Nino stayed behind to take notes for his friends. Once they reach the front gate they see Chloe's white limo and get inside. Never seeing Nago Keisuke watching them from the side on his motorcycle, when the Limo left Nago followed them to the older part of Paris.

**With Wateru-Kurenai Residence-Half hour later**

Wateru without his allergy gear and oversized cloak, leaving him with his arms exposed as he slowly carved the back panel of a violin. While Kivat rested in the violin box hanging next to a copy of an old portrait poster. Wateru was in a daze as he carves with the wrong tool but still getting a smooth shape. With a deep frown he sighs when he hears Megumi outside talking with his fellow classmates. He keeps his head down as he hears, "Don't tell Wateru but Mister Shima gave me a spare key for an emergency."

Wateru continues to sand as Megumi, Adrien, Marinette, Alya and to Wateru's concealed surprise, Chloe who was taking photos of the house before she sniffed the air and gagged while saying, "What is that smell?" referring to the steaming pot filled what appeared to be fish skeletons.

Megumi smells the air and nods before saying, "Wateru makes Varnish," referring to the unfinished violins around the indoor balcony, "He wants to make a violin that surpases his father's Bloody Rose," indicating the closed case holding a beautiful violin, with a picture of a man playing a different violin and a single dried rose.

Chloe pulled out her phone as she records the large room, while Marinette looks at Wateru's handy work and says, "Is there a reason that you are using a chisel to smooth the wood?"

Wateru was silent while Megumi frowns and says, "It is just what he does," she then stands next to an apparently distracted Wateru and says, "Wateru you need to remember to lock your front door. Otherwise anyone could come in."

"Then perhaps you should use your key to get in his house without his permission," Nago Keisuke spoke while hidden behind the doorway before he says, "Tell me," he looks at all the teenagers and says, "What you know about LadyBug, Chat Noir and Kiva."

Alya raised an eyebrow before asking, "You realise I have a made an entire blog about the heroes of Paris, right?"

Nago looks to Alya and says, "Then you are the one who needs to understand that Kiva is humanities enemy."

Wateru just keeps carving as Marinette speaks, "What exactly do you have that proves your claim?" Marinette glares at Nago while Wateru freezes for a second before continuing his carving. Marinette then explains, "Because I do not believe you have this evidence."

Nago glares at Marinette and says, "Almost twenty years ago Kiva was seen in Paris leading the Fangires against humanity. Tell me I am wrong!"

Adrien then spoke up, "As you said, almost twenty years, that is plenty of time for a person to change," only for Nago to grab the front of Adrien's shirt and lift him into the air.

Nago then angrily says, "Kiva is a monster not a person."

Alya steps forward to pull Nago away from Adrien while saying, "What is wrong with you? All he said was what he has seen, and that is Kiva being a hero, helping LadyBug and Chat Noir."

Nago releases Adrien before he says, "Then they are fools for trusting that monster," getting frowns from Adrien and Marinette. Nago then continues, "The Akuma and Fangires, are a danger to humanity. And need to be destroyed," causing Wateru to break the chisel in his hand.

Marinette's eyes widen in shock before she says, "But they are just victims of HawkMoth!"

"Then they are weak and unforgivable," Nago says in anger before questioning Alya, "Where can I find Kiva?"

Alya frowns as she says, "How should I know, Kiva appeared out of nowhere each time."

Megumi then stops her and says, "You can read it in her blog, now get out of Wateru's home!" as Wateru selected another chisel before continuing his work. Nago starts to rant about demanding answers only for Megumi to say, "Wateru!" Wateru nods before pulling a cable under his workbench that opened a trap door under Nago sending him out Wateru's home and into the street. Wateru pulled another cable that caused the door that Megumi left unlocked to lock itself. Megumi laughs before saying, "Wateru, you are a mechanical genius, you should try building other stuff more often."

After they recovered from their shock Marinette's eyes then widen when she asks, "What else have you built?" Wateru continued to carve while Megumi smirks.

"You would be surprised," Megumi answered before opening a door to reveal a large room filled with other instruments and wooden furniture, "He is really gifted when working with wood," all the pieces were un varnished as she continues, "Though not so much the varnish. We are getting off topic," she quickly shakes her arms before saying, "look Wateru, we are here to get you to return to school, I will talk with Mister Shima to get Nago to stay away from you."

Wateru flinches for a second before saying, "Actually," he struggles to say, "I haven't been to school because," he rubs his arm before finishing, "Mister Keisuke has been following me when I have tried to go to school," he bows apologetically.

Adrien has an angry look on his face before saying, "That is just low."

Megumi glares at Adrien before saying, "Yes, come on we need to get you to school now or more homework for us," she grabs Wateru's hand and drags him out the building while Alya grabs Wateru's bag, and Adrien grabs Chloe as she continues to record Wateru's home. Wateru struggles the whole way as Megumi pulled him without his allergy gear and coat, Marinette though did grab his violin with its case before leaving with everyone.

**Different location in Paris-That moment**

HawkMoth paces in a dark room in a dark purple suit and full silver head mask while holding a cane surrounded by white butterflies. At his throat is a broach with four butterfly wings around the purple oval gem He is taking deep breaths after feeling the situation at the Kurenai Residence. Expecting to find a possible Akuma in Wateru Kurenai, possibly his strongest yet. HawkMoth frowns as he follows the thoughts of those in the limo, noticing that Wateru is struggling to breath until Megumi starts forcing him to take deep breaths as they return to the school. HawkMoth frowns before focusing on another that could help him create an Akuma, one Nago Keisuke. He summoned one of his butterflies and whispers to it before it leaves the dark room, leaving HawkMoth to turn one of the Butterflies a dark purple before giving it instructions.

**With Nago Keisuke-Towards the end of the day-Outside Francoise Dopent College**

Nago had followed the students back to their school having not convinced them to agree with him, as an adult he needs to convince the number one source of information on Kiva at the moment. So he must find a way for the LadyBlog to reveal the truth to Paris. He never notices the white butterfly landing on his wire filled with buttons that he uses as prayer beads causing a thought to run through his head, 'If I can convince that Wateru boy to agree with me then he can convince the rest.' Nago then spots Wateru as he flinched at the thought of walking through Paris without his coat and other gear.

Wateru had contemplated calling Kivat, only he didn't come with him. He started walking towards the Cafe Maid Ah'mour thinking that he could get a lift from Shima if he was there. Marinette was a bit away before she spotted him and decided to catch up to join him in walking at least as far as her home when-

Nago grabbed his shirt and pulled him into an alley and lifted him into the air and forced him against a wall before saying, "You are going to help me," Wateru stayed silent as Nago then starts a speech, "Kiva is the enemy of all humanity, as long as he exists no one in Paris is safe," Marinette reached the alley and was silent as she listens in. Nago then adds, "The people of Paris, don't realise that as long as Kiva is in Paris Fangires will continue to threaten all of Humanity. Kiva mist be destroyed," he dropped Wateru on the ground and says, "I need you to convince that girl to change her blog to show that Kiva is a danger," he opens his eyes to look at Wateru only to discover that he was not even there.

Marinette frowns when she also notices that Wateru had gotten past her and quickened his pace to get away from Nago. Marinette ran towards Wateru before asking, "Are you alright Wateru?"

Wateru was silent as he depressively walked silently to the Cafe, his sad thought was that Nago was in a sense saying that 'Wateru' had to die. It saddened him even more when he thought about it. Wateru then looked up to find himself in an empty park that he had never been to before. Wateru walked over to a bench and took a seat before opening the Bloody Rose's case. Wateru takes a deep breath as he places the Bloody Rose in position before he closes his eyes and proceeds to play. (**The default song that Wateru and Otoya would play during an episode.**)

Marinette caught up to Wateru and took several deep breaths before she started to listen until she sees a black and purple butterfly landing on the Bloody Rose. Tikki then shouted, "Marinette, he is about to become an Akuma." Marinette's eyes widen before she runs towards Wateru, while pointing her phone at Wateru and started filming as she tried to reach Wateru to free him.

Wateru continued to play as HawkMoth's symbol appeared and HawkMoth starts to speak in Wateru's mind, '_Bloody Rose, I am HawkMoth! I give you the power to control others with your music, so that no one can tell you what to do. All I ask in return is that you retrieve LadyBug and Chat Noirs' Miraculous," _HawkMoth expected an answer only to receive Wateru's music, _"Did you hear me!?" _Instead of an answer Wateru continues to play as instead of Wateru being covered in dark energy the Bloody Rose started to glow red before the dark energy was siphoned away releasing a purified white butterfly as HawkMoth, _"AH!"_ screams in pain before he cut the connection.

The little white butterfly flew away it shifted into a red form in an estimated version of Kiva's symbol before shifting back.

Marinette continued to record as Wateru continued to play the Bloody Rose before concluding the song with some hand plucks of the string followed by the final note. Marinette finished recording and placed her phone in her purse before clapping for Wateru's performance. Wateru opened his eyes in shock when he sees that Marinette saw him play. Wateru quickly and as carefully as he could packed Bloody Rose in its case and started to leave before Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder and says, "You were almost turned into an Akuma, but somehow you purified it. Do you know how you did that," Wateru shook his head in the negative before he ran off.

Marinette watched as Wateru ran away before Tikki appeared from her purse and says, "Amazing, I have never seen an Akuma purified before it could hurt someone."

Marinette frowns before asking, "I guess that it is possible, but isn't there anything that could also purify an Akuma besides LadyBug?"

Tikki frowns before saying, "HawkMoth could, if he succeeded and there is a Miraculous that can heal, but cannot fight. Then there is specific magic, potions and spells that could do it but they can take weeks to achieve." Marinette nods before they return to her families Bakery.

**With HawkMoth**

HawkMoth was on his hands and knees his body covered in shadow while his broach had detached as slid along the floor before the wings retracted and a small purple Butterfly Kawami shook their head. HawkMoth growls and says, "What happened, Nooroo?"

Nooroo the Butterfly Kawami recovered enough to say, "The emotions that you were trying to stimulate into an Akuma, was purified before he could change," HawkMoth glares harder before Nooroo then says, "Though, as unlikely for it to happen again it is still possible. Though you will have to wait to recover before you can send out another Akuma."

HowkMoth growls while Nooroo notices the Butterfly that had been sent to Wateru, before having it sneakily fly out of sight and towards Nooroo. HawkMoth growls and says, "Fine, recover Nooroo, then we will send another Akuma." Nooroo collects the Butterfly before being sealed into the Broach.

Inside the broach Nooroo looked at the Butterfly and sees it shift shape and says, "SHIT!" and places its face in it hands before hearing the Butterfly play a melody that started to calm Nooroo down and could swear it heard, 'I will save you, my little friend,' confusing Nooroo slightly.

**Charles De Gaulle Airport-Late at night**

A black private jet landed allowing for three of the people to step out. An Asian man wearing ceremonial kimono with dragon patterns, A woman wearing orange Indian garb but is Caucasian and finally an Asian teenager girl wearing what a stereotypically Japanese girl would wear if they were obsess with western culture, but the look on her face indicated something different. The girl says, "Master, why am I dressed like this again?"

The man known as Master frowned before saying, "You are a new student who is expected to ask a certain way around others while you search for Kiva," as the small white bat flies around the girl. "You will keep your cover, and when in the presence of others call me 'father' and I expect you to act like it," he started walking out the plane.

The small white bat, Kivala laughs and says, "Well you get a normal life, but only a certain way. Your life never is your choice, Hansha."

:End of Chapter two:

**A longer chapter but I feel that it brings out plenty of the story. The strange thing is that it was completed rather quickly, too many ideas going through my head for it, this chapter was for about half of them. **

**The fangire: was the Fangire from episode one of Kiva though its human form will never come into question. **

**SpeedDemon: was just a guy who was paying his speeding tickets before being wrongfully arrested. **

**Now some comments will probably be made due to the lack of Wateru Akuma, but please understand he is the hero of the story so for now, he has plot armour. Also please do not post any spoilers in the reviews. Also if you have a flaming comment for the story please give a reason why you think that. **

**I hope you enjoyed and as always, BEWARE THE WRAITH!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fangires in Paris Chapter three

**I decided to update this now, get over it. Also by the end of writing this chapter I decided that I would update two stories outside the shared story world. Sorry. **

**Character ages-Everyone in Wateru, Marionette and Adrians' class is sixteen or around that age. **

**Nago is about twenty**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

:Chapter Start:

**Paris-Night-Marionette's room-That night (After last scene of last chapter.)**

Marionette was busy working on her computer working on her homework while thinking about what she saw earlier that day. She suddenly stops and slams her head on the table and says, "Why can't I get it out of my head? Wateru avoided becoming an Akuma while playing his violin, why do I find it unbelievable?"

Tikki her guide in using her powers spoke, "I is possible, if the feelings are gone before the Akuma makes contact, but it should be impossible when they have become one with the object."

"What do I do Tikki?" Marrionette covers her face before saying, "I mean Wateru is my friend and he is an amazing musician, who is a shut in who can't really handle other people. But If I share the video, it will help many people who are scared of Hawkmoth," she places her hands in her hair and growling in annoyance before saying, "What do I do?"

Tikki frowns before asking, "If you do share what Wateru, wouldn't it help him handle other people?" Marionette's head suddenly shot up staring at Tikki, "So in the long run you would be helping your friend and everyone in Paris at the same time."

Marrionette frowns before raising her phone looking at Alya's number and sighs as she presses to call button on her phone.

**With Wateru-His home-That moment**

Wateru lazily sands a violin body with a chisel as he was deep in thought while Kivat rests in his Violin shaped bird box before Kivat suddenly asks, "What is wrong Wateru? You have been stuck in thought since you came home."

Wateru was silent before admitting, "When I was playing Bloody Rose I heard another voice within the music I was playing. A sense of despair and sadness."

Kivat frowns before saying, "You were almost turned into an Akuma perhaps you were hearing a voice belonging to what really gives Hawkmoth his power," Wateru nods in understanding before looking to Bloody Rose as it suddenly started playing music, "Come on Wateru, a fangire is on the loose."

Wateru grabs his coat before running out the house and to his bike he sets off at high speed. Until he reached a park as he says, "Kivat!" Kivat bites his hand before Wateru says, "Henshin," and inserts Kivat into his belt before transforming into Kiva.

Kiva drives into the park before running over a fish fangire and driving through the over end of the park and along the road, while the woman with the Fangire had screamed only to breathe deeply in relief as Kiva saved her. Kiva continues to drive until he hit by the Fangire when it hit Kiva off his bike only to crash into a wall loudly. Kiva stands and shakes his head before looking around and seeing that he was outside Marionette's family bakery where he sees Marionette on the balcony above staring at him. Kiva then focused as the Machine Kiva was pushed away from the wall before the fish fangire growls at Kiva and created a pair of short daggers to attack Kiva.

Kiva deflected the attacks and managed to punch the fish back painfully before capturing both hands and repeatedly kneeing the Fangire back. The Fangire then double kicked Kiva back and prepared to double downward slash before a Yoyo suddenly captured the Fangire's before Ladybug speaks from the rooftop to above them, "Need a hand Kiva?"

Kivat answered for Kiva, "No really we are about to end this."

Ladybug frowns before she was suddenly and violently Ladybug was swung into Kiva who catches her. Ladybug looks at Kiva while being held in bridle style and says, "What is going on?"

Kivat answer below her, "You tried to bind a Fangire's arms in combat, you should probably let go of your weapon."

"What?" Ladybug questioned before being pulled through the air and into the Fish Fangire's arms.

The Fangire growls loudly with his hostage and says, "Kiva you will let me leave with my hostage, or you can watch me feed on her!"

Ladybug found she couldn't move in the Fangire's arms before it suddenly tightened before Kivat mutters loud enough for Ladybug to hear, "He can make the shot," Kiva reached along his right hip and selects the green whistle and places it in Kivat, "BASHAA MAGNUM!" a loud horn was exclaims before a golden light travelled through the air and Kiva raises his right arm before he catches the golden ball to reveal a green gun, before chains covered his right arm and chest, before they burst revealing green fish like fins and green scales on his chest and arms. Kiva's face went from yellow to green before he aims at the Fish Fangire, a targeting reticule appears in Kiva's right side of his green visor before he pulled the trigger.

Ladybug closed her eyes in fear before the Fish Fangire suddenly losses an eye and falls back without Ladybug. Ladybug open one eye to see Kiva walking past her with his green gun aimed at the Fish Fangire. Ladybug turned around completely before she asks, "Is there anything that I can do, in this situation?"

Kivat says with Kiva's back to Ladybug, "Ensure that the Akuma's are depowered before a Fangire decides to attack them," Kiva placed the Bashaa Magnum in Kivat's mouth where Kivat says, "Bashaa Bite!" before it started spinning and the entire street was filling with water, enough to disable the Fangire's movements before Kiva suddenly spun around at high speed aiming at the Fangire while the Magnum spun generating a large amount of water before Kiva pulled the trigger launching all of the compressed water into a single shot that destroyed the Fangire.

Above a roar was heard as Castle Doraan appeared in the sky followed by the Fangire's body bursting and revealing a golden orb that the dragon castle ate said energy. Kiva walked over to his bike before Ladybug suddenly grabs his arm and says, "Look I am meeting up with Chat Noir at the Eifel Tower tomorrow night at the top, we are going to discuss the Akumas and we were hoping that you can meet with us then."

Kiva removed Ladybug's hand before silently riding away. Kivat asks when they were far enough away, "Should we meet with them?"

"I don't think that will be a smart idea," Kiva states as they continued to drive away his green arm, chest and visor turned back to normal.

Kivat says, "We need to inform them of the dangers of having powers in Paris at the moment. For all we know they could have already accidently informed a Fangire of their plans," Kivat sighs loudly as Kivat continues, "It is not like you will have to say anything, I will be doing all the talking." Kiva remained silent for the rest of the journey.

**With Ladybug-Just as Kiva left**

Ladybug watches sadly as Kiva rides away before turning to a random rooftop and using her Yoyo to 'leave' the area silently. Never seeing Nago leave walk out of the area they had been in, he had been shadowing the Fangire Kiva destroyed waiting for Kiva to show, only for Kiva to do just that and leave at the same time. Nago frowns before rubbing his chin and saying, "The Eiffel Tower tomorrow night? Then I will stake out that location tomorrow," before he walked away.

Ladybug swung around three blocks before coming back and landing at her balcony when everyone had gone back into their homes. Ladybug transformed back into Marionette after entering her room before sighing loudly in exhaustion before saying, "I was useless out there Tikki."

Tikki appears at Marionette's shoulder before saying, "But Kiva did say how you can help him. We cure the Akumas before one of those monsters attack them. Though I am not sure how that will help. Until then, you should head for bed to get some rest before school tomorrow."

Marionette yawns before saying, "Yeah, I just hope that Wateru will forgive me," she sadly fell asleep soon after.

**The Next Day-Collage Francoise Dupont-Morning**

Wateru walked up to the collage silently holding his violin case, with his large coat and allergy gear. He looked around as all the students stared at him while muttering on their phones, some even pointing at him. Wateru was nervous as everyone stared at him as he reached his classroom finding everyone on their phones ignoring Wateru as he took his seat at the back of the class. He silently waited ten minutes for class to start with everyone besides, Marionette, Alya and Megumi arrived.

Wateru hears Alya talking, "So how exactly did you get the shut in Wateru into playing for you."

Marionette countered, "I was just going to console a friend after that Nago guy terrorised him in public. You saw what almost happened in the video," Wateru's eyes widen as he tries to sneak out the room

Megumi frowns while simply stating, "I have tried to have Wateru play for me for years and you get to by accident."

Alya then says, "I would love to know how he managed to not become an Akuma. It may actually give some people confidence in avoiding becoming a villain for a day."

Marionette simply asks Megumi, "Whenever Wateru was despondent or any other sad emotion what did he normally do, Megumi?"

Megumi was silent before saying, "He would play his father's violin, apparently before his accident he built it himself."

They took their seat before Alya says, "Perhap's his violin is a buffer or maybe Wateru's father had magic powers that protected Wateru through the instrument. Who was Wateru's father?"

Wateru was saddened as Megumi says, "I am not really sure, Mister Mamoru is apparently very tight lipped about it. No idea why," As Wateru reached the door Megumi grabbed the back of his shirt while asking, "Why did you play for Marionette and not me," She shakes Wateru violently as he reveals a note book with several different phrases, the he shown says, 'I am Sorry Megumi.'

**Later that day-Lunch time**

Wateru was trying to find somewhere quiet to be alone as everyone in the school tried to get him to play for them. Eventually Wateru walked into the boiler room under the school and made sure that he was alone before pulling out the Bloody Rose and begins to play. Unfortunately Megumi, Alya, Nino, Adrian and Marionette had been following Wateru into the basement.

Marionette frowns before whispering, "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this," she failed to see Chloe and Sabrina followed them into the basement, "I mean Wateru ran off pretty quickly when he found out I was there."

Chloe walked past them and says to Wateru as he continues to play, "Just because everyone in the school thinks your interesting doesn't mean that you are popular," Wateru continues to play completely ignoring Chloe, she continues, "Seriously you think you can just ignore me?" Wateru does just that before Chloe gets angry before she goes to grab Bloody Rose only for Wateru to start moving out of the way repeatedly which shocked everyone as he expertly avoided Chloe and Sabrina when they both tried to get the Violin. Alya had started recording the 'fight' while laughing lightly as Chloe was humiliating. Wateru continued to play before Chloe shouts, "STOP MOVING SO I CAN BREAK THAT STUPID VIOLIN!"

Marionette glares at Chloe before walking over to her and slapping Chloe while shouting, "What is wrong with you!? You can't handle someone being more 'popular' then your fake popularity, and now you want to break Wateru's family heirloom. GET OVER YOURSELF, YOU STUPID BITCH!"

Chloe glares at Marionette before bursting into tears and running out the basement. Sabrina glares at Marionette before chasing after Chloe shouting her name. Wateru finished playing and notices the people staring at him so he quickly packs Bloody Rose in its case before quickly leaving.

Marionette rubbed her head in regret as Adrian placed his hand on her shoulder and saying, "Great work looking after a friend," Adrian's smile lightened up her mood.

Alya stops recording and says, "Well, we should probably see what damage Chloe is trying to cause," they walk back to the main courtyard of the school to see Chloe crying and complaining to all the other students that looked between her and Marionette before everyone started cheering for Marionette much to Chloe's confusion. As Marionette walked through the room everyone patted her on the back as she goes towards their next class. Once they were in their class, Alya looks around and says, "Looks like Wateru left again. Where does he go?"

Megumi frowns before saying, "He probably went home. He always does that when is having problems. It is strange considering Mister Mamora said that he never grew up with his parents. So I have no idea why he always goes there."

Adrian frowns before he says, "Maybe he goes there to be close to them in a sense," his voice had some experience before whispering, "Wish I had a place like that."

Marionette simply says, "I hope I wasn't the fault for him," she appeared depressed before Wateru walked into the classroom calming her down as he walks to the back of the room. Marionette frowns before taking a deep breath before thinking, 'I need to focus, finish school then I can turn into Ladybug and meet with Chat Noir and Kiva.'

Wateru was thinking, 'I need a new spot to play.'

The rest of the day continued on as normal until the day school ended and everyone was on their phones again watching what happened in the basement. Wateru had to avoid everyone by climbing to the roof and then using the fire escape to leave without anyone seeing him.

Wateru walked towards his home until he reaches Cafe Maid'Amour where Mister Mamora was waiting for him. Wateru stopped next to him as he says, "I am not mad, I just wish that you would have told me first."

Wateru was confused as he asks, "I have been trying to avoid Kiva being seen by camera."

Mamora frowns before pulling out his phone where a video starts playing of Wateru playing Bloody Rose. Mamora asks, "Where you aware that you playing the violin was put online last night?" Wateru shakes his head before Mamora says, "Well I never said to not bring attention to yourself just make sure that you keep the two separate."

Wateru nods and starts to continue to walk when he almost walked into Marionette. Wateru bows slightly to Marionette who says, "I am sorry, Yesturday when that Akuma tried to enter your violin, I recorded you playing. I shouldn't have shared it with Alya but I thought that it could help people gain some courage so they would turn into an Akuma," Marionette bows, "I am sorry," the guilt was strong in her when she looks up to see Wateru gone. She looked around only to see Wateru had managed get past her with her knowledge. She looked around quickly before seeing Mister Mamora and rubs the back of her head and says, "Sorry If I caused any trouble."

Mamora simply says, "In future please avoid giving him fame."

Marionette tapped her pointer fingers together before saying, "Sorry, though Alya recorded him playing as Chloe tried to take his violin," she looks away in worry.

Mamora simply says, "I guess I will have some words with him, he should avoid taking his Violin to school," Mamora walks into the Cafe as Megumi runs down into the cafe.

Marionette starts walking away only to walk into the cafe but did not walk into the main room where she hears Megumi speak, "So there has been a sudden influx of Fangires in Paris, since HawkMoth started turning people into Akumas?"

Marionette listened to Mamora as he says, "After over sixteen years I am surprised it did not happen sooner, what with the death of the last Fangire King."

Marionette stayed out of sight while Tikki phased through the wall under a table and started listening to Mamora, Megumi and Nago speaking to one another. Tikki remained hidden as Nago sat at the counter and says, "It is Kiva's fault, it is the only possible reason."

Mamora frowns before saying, "No, Kiva is not the reason. The attacks had been minor over the years before HawkMoth made a big show of humans with high level of life force. Hawkmoth needs to be dealt with."

Nago speaks, "Then we will need to defeat those who have given up their humanity."

Megumi slammed her hand on the table as she stands before saying, "They did not have a choice! Hawkmoth has been sending his Akuma butterfly things to random people suffering. That SPEEDDEMON that attacked you was am innocent man, and the police have given you a warning because of it."

"He sinned," Nago says as he stands, "Him turning into a demon proved it," he straightened his suit before saying, "I have a stakeout tonight. I need to prepare," he walks slowly out the cafe. Tikki phased back through quickly enough for Marionette enough time to appear that she was just entering.

Marionette watched him leave with a frown as she hears Mamora state, "Megumi, I need you to give support to Ladybug and Chat Noir in the event that a Fangire targets them. At least until Kiva can arrive."

Marionette was confused before Megumi speaks, "You really think Kiva would go that far?"

"I know he will," Mamora states as he finishes his espresso and concludes with, "A secret that Nago must never know. Kiva is a member of the Wonderful Aroura Foundation, but avoid speaking with Kiva, he is a freelance member," with that Marionette quickly made her way out the cafe and to her home in the Bakery. Mamora then says after Marionette left, "Please remember not to discuss this with anyone, let Marionette come to me if she has any questions."

Megumi frowns before saying, "I wonder how much she actually heard."

"Only the statistics and Nago's comments on Kiva, and what I just told you. Not that she will understand much about it," Mamora states, "Don't try to recruit her, with have investigators for that," Megumi nods in understanding before Mamora states, "Don't you have a photo shoot in an hour?"

Megumi looks at her watch before saying, "I have time for a quick shower before I need to get there," Mamora nods before ordering another espresso.

**That Night-Dopain-Chang Bakery/Agustine Manor/Across Paris at the Eiffel Tower**

Adrian transforms into Chat Noir before jumping out of his room with his staff.

Marionette transforms into Ladybug before climbing to her roof and swinging towards the Eiffel Tower.

Half way they meet up and race towards the Eiffel Tower and in the end Ladybug won because of her grappling hook Yoyo compared to his extending staff that only lets him travel in a straight lines compared to Ladybug flying through the air and change direction easily. Ladybug was waiting patiently as Chat Noir was breathing deeply after landing next to her.

Chat Noir looks at Ladybug as she appears to be checking her nails before he says, "Been waiting long?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes before she looks around and saying, "You see Kiva?" Chat Noir frowns as he crosses his arms as Ladybug adds, "We have to discuss the Akumas and to an important extent the Fangires. We need to know what is going on."

Chat Noir nods as he looks off the balcony and asks, "So where is he?"

Kivat clears his throat above them revealing Kiva to be waiting on the top of the flag pole of the Eiffel Tower. Kiva drops down and looks around while Kivat speaks, "What do you two fellow heroes want?"

Ladybug was the one to speak, "What are Fangires and why do they want us?"

Kivat answers while Kiva was not really paying attention to them, "Fangires are pretty much high powered Vampires who eat the life force of humans. Enhanced Life Force is higher quality like a narcotic. Always be on guard," Kivat suddenly stops when he hears the elevator ding.

Nago Keisuke steps out the elevator wearing a strange black and gold belt, with the strange knuckle duster in his right hand. Nago the stares at Kiva and says, "Kiva, Return that life to God," he punches his hand with knuckle duster before saying, "HENSHIN!" with that a gold light appears in front of Nago before it formed an holographic armour with a golden crown which turns white as it connects Nago's body.

Kiva stares at the armour before he whispers, "IXA," he steps back slightly in confusion.

IXA reveals a gun with an extended made that he pushes in and causes a blade to extend from the top of the weapon, "KIVA!" IXA shouts before attacking Kiva, who raised his arms to block the fast attacks and raises his head slightly before being slashed under Kiva's guard.

Ladybug threw her Yoyo around IXA's arms before she shouts, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Protecting humanity!" IXA shouts before pulling Ladybug through the air and back handing her into the wall beside them.

Chat Noir extended his staff and started attacking IXA with the unbreakable staff while saying, "So what was your plan? Attack the heroes of Paris together without a plan?"

IXA growls and says, "You all have betrayed Humanity."

"How?" Chat Noir questions before Ladybug caught IXA with her Yoyo where she tightens the cable. Chat Noir then asks, "Seriously where you just waiting for us in the elevator until we showed up?"

IXA's crown visor then opens blasting both Ladybug and Chat Noir of the Tower and freeing IXA who returned to attacking Kiva on the top tower. Kiva struggled to defend himself as Kivat starts questioning IXA, "What do you want from me?"

IXA answers, "The threat that is KIVA removed from this world," Kiva frowns under his helmet before he pushed IXA back before jumping off the tower past Ladybug and Chat Noir. Ladybug started lowering both her and Chat Noir down to the ground. Where they see Kiva running to his bike before IXA could get down via the elevator to find the two between him and an escaping Kiva. IXA aimed his weapon at Ladybug and Chat Noir, before pulling the trigger as Ladybug spun her weapon to create a shield that stoped the bullets dead. Kiva managed to escape as police officers arrived at the scene to see IXA attacking Ladybug and they point their weapons at IXA causing IXA to shout, "What are you doing, they let KIVA ESCAPE!?"

Ladybug then shouts, "Your the one who just suddenly shows up when we are trying to make a plan to handle the Akumas and straight up attacking Kiva and then US when we tried to get answers!"

"MOVE!" IXA shouts as he charges forward and kicks Ladybug and Chat Noir out the way before running to a white racing bike as the police opened fire on him causing bullets to bounce off IXA before he chased after Kiva who already escaped in the opposite direction.

Chat Noir then asks, "Wait did that guy seem a bit off to you?"

"Yeah," Ladybug admitted, "It was like he is fixated on only killing Kiva and we were just obstacles in his way."

Chat Noir then says, "Well he just straight up transformed in front of us."

"I don't think Nago Keisuke is all there," Ladybug states while pointing at her head as Police Officer Roger writes down the name to make a wanted poster with a drawing of IXA. Ladybug and Chat Noir quickly ran across roof tops before they started talking to one another, Ladybug starts, "Look we can't know each others' identity so when an Akuma attacks just get there as quickly as you can."

"Of course M'lady, that should work," Chat Noir replied before saying, "How about a kiss goodbye," he puckered up before Ladybug pushed his head away from him.

Ladybug jokes, "Now is not the time for your flirtatious jokes," Ladybug then used her Yoyo to leave Chat Noir hanging.

"What a woman," Chat Noir states while shaking his head before jumping away on the opposite direction.

**With Kiva-Kurenai manor-an hour later**

Kiva skidded to a stop before quickly walking into his home, walking up the steps before finding the cable rotary telephone built into the wall and dials a number before hearing Mamora's voice, "Wateru what is wrong?"

"Mister Mamora, IXA just attacked me on the Eiffel Tower," Kiva says in a slight panic, "I was meeting with Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Mamora frowns before asking, "Did anyone else see?"

"There was many people around the tower at the time," Kiva slides down the wall as he transforms into Wateru and says, "Ladybug and Chat Noir protected me, but I don't know if IXA hurt them."

Mamora hums before saying, "Don't panic, I will look into it when I hang up. When I have all the details I will tell you what is going on. So don't panic," Wateru nodded silent before Mamora says, "Look Marionette heard me talking with Megumi, so avoid talking about Fangires with her," Wateru remained silent as the call ended, Wateru spent an hour sitting there before walking down the steps and falls to his bed face down.

Kivat flew above him and says, "It will be okay Wateru, you have to remember it is not your father in the suit."

Wateru spoke through his pillow, "Why would they even replace him with this person?"

**A Week Later-Random park in Paris-Saturday-Midday**

Wateru was kneeling next to a flower bad with a small bucket and a pair of tweezers and collecting fallen petals of multiple colours that he had collected. He is wearing full allergy gear and large coat. Behind him was Adrian posing for photos wearing his regular clothes with an added hat, for some reason, with his gorilla bodyguard standing guard. Wateru continued to work on collecting his petals as Marionette and Alya arrived with a little girl, before they started walking back and forth, with Marionette being very stiff in their walking until Adrian waved to them.

The little girl with buck teeth and two pigtails pointing into the air was running circles around Marionette until the silently watched Adrian's photo shoot until the girl spotted a large helping of balloons before she started shouting for one and hassling Marionette until she folded to agree with her, not even Alya could convince her to go with her. Marionette left with the young girl while Alya spots Wateru and walks to sit next to him and asks, "What's up Wateru?" she then notices the bucket of decomposing flower petals, "Picking flowers?"

Wateru shakes his head but remains silent as he examines another petal noticing the brownish tinge it was generating before placing it in the bucket and then moving over to another.

Wateru continues to pain stakingly spending his time to select the correct flower petals when Alya simply asks, "Is this for your vanish creations?" Wateru simply nods in the affirmative before Alya then asks, "So have you considered borrowing a book on vanish making?" Wateru shakes his head in the negative and promptly begins to ignore Alya.

Eventually the photographer notices that Adrian starts to get tired and the Photographer growls before trying to get Alya to join the shoot. Alya for some reason or other convinced the photographer that she was having an allergic reaction to an apple before running off to get Marionette.

Wateru continues to pick flower petals when it suddenly starts to snow, heavily enough for all the flowers to freeze before shattering. Wateru blinked before standing and looking around at the sudden frozen waste land he suddenly found himself in. He looked around and spots Alya and the little girl under a dome of ice, speaking with Ladybug who appeared in a panic. Wateru hears Ladybug saying, "Don't worry Manon, I will get you out of this."

The little girl's eyes widened when she asks, "How do you know my name?"

"Marionette was the one who told me you were in danger," Ladybug states, "She hasn't abandoned you," Manon eyes widened before she calmed down before Ladybug used her Yoyo to try and cut her way through the ice only for it to fly off and slap her in the face. Ladybug frowns in pain before saying out loud, "I can't break the ice, so I need to find the Akuma."

Manon spoke up, "Are you leaving," Ladybug appeared to panic as Manon was about to cry.

Alya calms her down and says, "Don't worry she is going to save the day so Marionette can come back. So until then let me tell you the story of the Unicorn Princess, of how she won the heart of her prince," she winked to Ladybug before pulling Manon back onto the ride they were stuck on.

Ladybug ran off on the direction a flying Chat Noir went while Wateru from his hidden position walked over towards a set of trees that he could avoid anyone seeing him as the fire crews arrived to get Alya and Manon out of their icy prison. Wateru watched as the ice began to increase density along with creating spikes on the outside making it difficult for the firemen to get them out. Wateru frowns before saying, "Kivat."

Kivat flew out of the trees above him and asks, "I didn't sense a Fangire."

"We need to help Alya," Wateru states before catching Kivat and getting him to bit his hand before saying, "Henshin!" Wateru transforms into Kiva before walking away from the trees and up to the ice dome.

Alya watched Kiva walk past the firemen holding their broken axes. Kiva starts tapping the ice in a couple places before Alya asks, "Hello Kiva, can I get an interview?" Kiva apparently ignores Alya who continues, "Look I understand you are apparently the strong silent type but can't you just give some words of support."

Kivat contains his laugher as Kiva knocks around a certain spot before pulling out a purple fist whistle that he inserts into Kivat says, "Dogma Hammer!"

Alya then says, "So you can talk," she suddenly looks up as ice pillars grow larger above them, "Whatever you are going to do please do it soon," hugging Manon tightly.

Manon stared at Kiva with slight fear before Kiva catches a golden orb that turned out to be a large purple hammer that was styled like a large fist. Kiva ignores Alya as she records Kiva's transformation, where purple armour appears on both arms while a square patterned chest armour before his visor changed purple. Kiva's demeanor changed scaring Manon more until he placed the handle at his waist, "Dogga Bite!" Kivat says before the hammer generated purple energy and Kiva raised the weapon. Alya hugged Manon as she recorded Kiva smash his hammer into the ice dome resulting in only the ice dispersing into a light snow along with all the solid ice in the park. Manon's eyes widened as she stared at Kiva who turned away and dragged the heavy hammer behind him.

Manon then asks, "Who was that?"

Alya answered, "That was Kiva, he is friends with Ladybug."

"Why is he so scary?" Manon asks before adding, "I mean he looks like an evil monster and yet he helped us, right?"

Alya frowns before saying, "I don't know about his appearance but he clearly is here to help. Even if he looks like the bad guy."

Manon frowns as Kiva continues to walk away while dragging his hammer before she shouts, "THANK YOU KIVA!" Kiva looked over his shoulder as he walks and simply nods, Alya had stopped recording never seeing Megumi recording Kiva saving them Alya and a little girl.

Megumi smirks as stops her recording and says, "Now Nago will have to admit that Kiva is the good guy."

**4KIDS TV Studio-Ten minutes later-Rooftop-After the battle with Stormy Weather**

Ladybug used her powers to undo the damage caused by the Stormy Weather who was revealed to be the looser due to the fact that apparently more power voted for the other. Anyway she understood what she had done and excepted the fact that she lost. Anyway both Ladybug and Chat Noirs' jewellery beeped so they started to leave when IXA burst onto the roof shouting, "KIVA!" IXA spun around quickly only to find him no there so IXA shouts, "WHERE IS HE!?" as Chat Noir suddenly used his staff to whack IXA on the head before Chat Noir and Ladybug left quickly as the punched fists together before jumping off the buildings. IXA then destroys the Air Conditioning unit on top of the building in full view of the building's security system.

**With the Mysterious strangers-Top of the Eiffel Tower-That moment. **

Two figures in white watched the both in white. The first is smaller than the other and clearly female, appearing as white and purple version of Kiva only holding a fencing styled sword. The other was large with two large armoured claws for shoulder pads and both arms surrounded in chains. These are Kivala and Rey, Kamen Riders that use the same power as Kiva.

Rey crosses his arms as his yeti themed armour simply shakes in the wind, says with a deep voice, "Hansha find Kiva, and observe, before heading to the school tomorrow and search the school." Rey then remained silent as Hansha bowed her head before jumping away.

KivatRey disconnects from Rey's belt and says with a deep haunting voice, "Do you really believe that you can trust this task to one who has no idea what our true goal is?"

Rey growls out, "If she bretrays the order she will feel our wrath," KivatRey reattaches to Rey's belt before he jumps away into the city.

Kivala lands near the Louve before cancelling her transformation revealing Hansha wearing a basic trousers with a white coat and purple scarf. On her heads is a pair of sun glasses that have little stars along the frame, while her hair is braided with ribbons. She starts walking through the city until she sees Wateru walking into a park and decides to ignore him as she walks in the opposite direction. Neither noticing the other Kivat hidden in the others coat. Hansha continues walking throughout the night, where no Fangires attack or she runs into Kiva.

**The following Monday-Collage Francoise Dupont-Focusing on Wateru. **

Wateru sat at his desk twitching slightly due to the fact that Mister Mamora convinced him not to bring it from bringing it to school. Wateru frowns as this was technically the first time that he has done this. Megumi even went as far as standing guard at the gate with her phone to call Mister Mamora in the event that he actually brought Bloody Rose.

Wateru was uneasy as everyone entered the class and took their seats. Chloe and Sabrina were ignored by everyone after Alya uploaded the video of him playing Bloody Rose, where Chloe admitted to threatening to breaks the violin, Chloe tries to explain what she really meant only Chloe's argument was pointless as Alya had recorded the entire incident.

Megumi leans forward to Alya and asks, "What was it like being saved by Kiva?"

Alya's eyes widened as she whispered back to Megumi to ask, "How did you know about that I haven't uploaded the recording. I still need to ask for permission to upload the video."

Megumi smiles before saying, "I saw Kiva at the park, my manager sent me to that park to join Adrian on his photo shoot. Only I had no intention of joining. Who was that girl by the way."

Marionette simply says, "That was Manon, I was babysitting when I was at the park."

Megumi nods before saying, "Well you can't exactly blame you, after all you can't predict a random Akuma attack."

Marionette nodded in relief before turning to Alya who patted her shoulder. Alya then looks to the back of the room, "Wateru, were you okay when the park froze? Did you get your flower petals?" Wateru simply nods in the affirmative while Megumi looked at him in shock.

Megumi continues to stare at Wateru as Miss Bustier entered the room with Hansha was standing next to her while texting on her phone. Miss Bustier taps her knuckles on her desk to get her class to pay attention. Hansha lowered her phone as the teacher speaks, "Class, I would like to introduce you all to Hansha Koumori. A transfer student from Japan who has moved here due to business transfer to Paris for the foreseeable future."

Hansha shyly waved to the group before saying, "Hello, I am Hansha Koumori, I like texting and Western Culture, hence my looks."

Chloe was the first speak, "Well you look terrible."

Marionette glares at Chloe while Megumi says, "Actually Western Culture is very popular in Japan at the moment, even if it is a bit behind current trends in America and Europe." Hansha frowns before Megumi asks, "Pari wa dōdesu ka?"

Hansha smiles but before she could respond Chloe shouts, "Miss Bustier, Megumi is bad mouthing me in a different language!"

"Actually she was asking 'How are you finding Paris?' the gramma was a bit off but it is just a simple question to welcome her to Paris," Adrian translated simply before saying, "What is Japan like?"

Hansha frowns before saying, "Either very technologically advanced or poor farming communities in the country. Unfortunately I was either in the country or the city on a given day of the week." Adrian nods in understanding.

Miss Bustier then speaks, "I understand that Hansha is very interesting but perhaps everyone can hold their questions for the lunch break," she smiles to her students. Everyone nods in acceptance while Chloe just glares at Hansha before Miss Bustier says, "There is a seat next to Megumi, or a seat in the back row next to Wateru. I appologies but they are the only two seats free in the classroom at the moment."

Hansha nods before saying, "I understand. Sensei may I sit in the back. At all my schools I was always placed in the back and have found it normal for myself."

Miss Bustier nods before gesturing her to walk to the back of the class when Chloe shouts, "Are you just going to allow her to call you that?"

Miss Bustier sighs before saying, "You realise that we have had this discussion before Chloe. Sensei is Japanese for teacher or an expert in a specified field. For instance, if Marionette was to teach you how to make a dress, she would be your Sensei in that matter. The same with any of your fellow students who teach you their craft," with that said Miss Bustier started the classes lessons for the day.

Hansha did her best to understand the lesson only for her to struggle understanding the French written language until Wateru slid his note book over for her to see the lesson translated into Japanese kanji along with the French words included to learn the language. Hansha was really surprised that by lunch time she learnt the whole week of class, when she turned the pages of the notes to find the knowledge of the course was included.

**At Lunch**

Hansha was sitting in the main courtyard as everyone in class was asking her questions about Japan and her family. The only ones not paying attention was Chloe and Sabrina who were talking in a corner. Her time was spent answering questions until she suddenly asks Megumi, "Where is Wateru?"

Megumi answered, "Wateru is not very sociably, he tends to avoid large social gatherings."

"How long has he been like that," Hansha questioned in curiosity.

"Since before I met him," Megumi answered, "Mister Mamora is his guardian and he is the person that introduced us."

Hansha nods before asking, "So is it true that Paris has super heroes like in New York and across America?"

Alya spoke up on that, "Yeah, Ladybug, Chat Noir and Kiva," Hansha frowns at that last one before Alya continued, "They have saved many people over the last month they have been active."

Hansha leaned back on the bench before saying, "I would love to meet Kiva in person, he looks amazing."

Megumi frowns before saying, "I don't think I would, Kiva only appears when one of those monsters show up to eat people. Meeting Kiva may mean danger."

Adrian frowns before saying, "Though no one died when he appeared during that photo shoot. Maybe he is a model or something," he gave a joking laugh before adding, "Or a janitor."

Marionette frowns before saying, "I don't think that would be the case," she struggled to say as Adrian looked at her only for her to say, "I mean with what Megumi said, I mean Kiva appeared during that SpeedDemon incident right. Perhaps he or she only appears when the risk of a Fangire, I mean monster could attack."

Hansha looks to Marionette as she accidently said 'Fangire' which alerted her to Hansha and Megumi. Hansha looked at Megumi as she glares at Marionette and adds her to the list. Hansha looked to some of the other members of her class and decided she needed to see more. After all just because you know what a Fangire is, does not mean you are Kiva. Hansha then asks, "Fangire that is an interesting name did you come up with it?"

Marionette flinches as everyone looks to her before saying, "This man who hassled Wateru a during the SpeedDemon incident spoke nonsense about how Kiva and 'Fangires' were a danger to humanity," she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

Hansha looked at her deep in thought before asking, "Who was is this man?"

Marionette shrugs before Megumi says, "Keisuke Nago, he is a jerk bounty hunter who thinks Kiva is the bad guy. Even went as far as bullying Wateru into convincing Alya to change her blog to follow his way of thinking. Though I hear he is now wanted by the police for attacking Paris' protectors."

Hansha frowns before spotting a returning Wateru who nervously looked around as he walked up to his classroom. Hansha then asks Alya, "Did you know that Wateru already had the notes for class before it started?"

Alya frowns before Megumi sighs, "How does he always does that? First when we were kids I spent five minutes explaining a kids show we were watching and yet he somehow rights down both the entire plot of every episode I watch but he knew more about it then I did with his scribbles."

Marionette then asks, "Wait he already knew everything you were talking about? I wonder how he does it."

Megumi frowns before saying, "For a shut in he tends to know more then he lets on," she crosses her arms in annoyance. Megumi mutters, "Plus the fact he seems to be in the right place at the right time." Hansha looks towards the direction Wateru was, with a raised eyebrow.

**That moment-Cafe outside the Eiffel Tower-Bishop**

The Fangire known as Bishop was drinking tea with a random stranger. Bishop simply says, "I have a job for you."

The elegant man wearing a three piece suit and with top hat enjoyed his tea with his pencil thin moustache responded, "As long as you can supply the energy that I need."

"Once you have completed the task I will use my power as Bishop to revive your servants," Bishop stated before adding, "All you need to do is summon Kiva and capture him. If that is impossible execute him and take the Kivat from his waist. After completing your mission, consider it your quest complete and you will have your greatest desire."

The fancy Fangire nods before standing with his cane stands and nods before making his leave, as he says, "I will do just that," he leaves silently away from the cafe towards the river where he walked along before unlocking a fancy restaurant, once inside he locked the door behind him before walking down to a crypt hidden below the building where five caskets were positioned with a single multicoloured rose placed on each. The Fancy Fangire's markings appear before he says, "Tonight my Servants we shall reunited."

**After School-With Hansha-Outside Collage Francoise Dupont**

Hansha sat on the steps of her new school while looking at a leather bound book with a list of names with a list of possible names. Some names were crossed off, Megumi and Adrian but each had notes stating that they may know who Kiva is. Other names that were crossed out was Sabrina and Chloe. Sabrina because she was pretty much the servant of Chloe while Chloe was removed due to her affiliations to the Mayor, with him being her father. If she was Kiva she would threaten people with her father's power, she would just kill them. Alya's name was also crossed but was listed as a source of information.

Marionette's name was uncrossed, but had a question mark next to it while the name of Nago Keisuke was added to the list because of her. She went over all the other names on the list until she reached the name, Wateru Kurenai, she had a sense of familiarity with the name but could not remember where.

Hansha looked up to see Wateru walking away from the school only to be stopped by Chloe shouting at him, "How dare you make a fool of me!" Wateru looked at Chloe strangely as she continued, "You have humiliated me, with your crappy playing of that fiddle! Why don't you just jump off a bridge."

Wateru was silent while everyone looked at Chloe telling Wateru to in a sense 'kill himself.' Wateru looked at her strangely before saying with a soft voice, "I do not have a reason too though."

With that Chloe exploded, "You think you are better than me, then you have something coming," Chloe then tries to slap Wateru, who had started walking around her while bowing in apology. Chloe fell and she shouts, "Someone help he assaulted me!" Which was a problematic thing to say when Sabrina's father arrived to pick his daughter up, who is a policeman. When he reached Chloe she went on a rant how Wateru attacked her before turning to Wateru with a victorious smirk only to find Wateru was not there.

Officer Roger looked around before saying, "Miss are you sure that you just tripped?"

Chloe looked insulted when Hansha says from the steps, "Actually she told another student to jump off a bridge and he talked back before walking away. Chloe then tried to slap him only she fell over while his back was turned to her."

Officer Roger then says, "Really, well boy you mention appears to be long gone. So I cannot help you miss."

Chloe shouts, "My daddy will have your badge for this!"

Sabrina rushes to her friends side and whispers, "Chloe, that is my dad, please don't get him fired."

Officer Roger sighs before saying, "My service number is 3141529," he takes Sabrina over to his police car and when his back was away from Chloe he concealed a smirk before saying to Sabrina, "Want to get a bite before we head home. I feel like Pi," Sabrina covered her mouth due to a light giggle.

Hansha frowns before taking her pen to her journal and crossing out Wateru's name.

**Random Park-With Wateru-an hour later**

Wateru was collecting more flower petals in a crowded park, behind him was many couples that where enjoying their time in the park. Wateru continues to search for petals that will work for vanish. Wateru picked up a single petal when a grounds keeper grabs his wrist and says, "What are you doing, doing the job of the gardeners," Wateru shakes his head in the negative before grabbing his note pad and showing the first page, 'Getting ingrediants for instrument vanish.' The grounds keeper stared at Wateru and asks, "Why didn't you just buy a bunch of flowers from a plant store?" Wateru's eyes widened before he selected another page, 'I am sorry, I did not think of that.'

Wateru walked away as the Fancy Fangire dressed as a chief arrived with a food cart and he began cooking and releasing free samples. Wateru walked past him and frowns before finding a spot to the side to watch the strange chief. The Fancy Fangire speaks through a bull horn, "I am giving free samples from my restaurant, The Soul Allure. Please enjoy," the Chief Fangire proceeded to heat up his samples and shared them with everyone.

Wateru continued to watch for a full hour when Hansha arrived with Alya, Megumi, Marionette, Adrian and Nino arrived to see the Chief Fangire giving out free samples where accepted the sample. Hansha took a single bite before spitting it out and stopping everyone else from eating it. Hansha looked at the Chief Fangire as he stepped around the cart with a single bite on a fork and speaks, "This food is specially prepared to plump up the soul and increasing the life force energy of the human," Fangire markings appeared on his face when he points it at Marionette and says, "Eat it," before he transforms into a Fangire.

Marionette stepped away from the Fangire only for a crimson red hand grabbed the Fangire's wrist. Kiva crushed the Fangire's wrist as Marionette says in joy, "Kiva!" before Kiva kneed the Fangire away.

Hansha frowns before asking, "How did he know to be here?" Megumi simply reaches into her handbag and pulls out a tiny crossbow before loading a cartridge.

"Halt Fangire," she then shoots at the Fangire as Kiva steps towards it.

The Fangire was hit repeatedly before being punched again by Kiva. The Fangire shouts, "Leave!" before extending a tendril towards Megumi.

Hansha pushed Megumi out of the way but was cut in the arm protecting her. Kiva punches grabs the Fangire and throws him away as Kivat shouts, "Leave!" Kiva repeatedly punching the Fangire at the same time.

Hansha stared at Kiva, not recognising the voice while Megumi grabs her uninjured arm while shouting, "Give him room!" they stepped out the park before Marionette and Adrian were pulled away in two different directions from their friends and both shouting, "Go I will call you when I get home!"

Kiva continues to punch the Fangire before being back kicked the Fangire away from him. Kiva then reached for the 'Wake Up' Whistle before the Fangire blasted the ground in front of Kiva. Kiva looked around before spotting the Fangire lying down on a bench holding the rainbow covered rose and generating a blue orb of energy that was absorbed by the rose. Kiva jumps into the air and lands on the Fangire as it shattered into glass.

Kiva was confused as he scratches his helmeted head looking around when suddenly Ladybug and Chat Noir landed in the area to find Kiva confused and looking around. Chat Noir asks, "Where is the Fangire?"

Ladybug and Kiva look at him confused when Ladybug shakes his head and says, "Did you already defeat it?" she notices the glass shards while Kiva just shrugged and continued to scratch his head.

**Where the Energy Went-The Soul Allure Restaurant-Basement crypt.**

The energy appeared over each coffin before being absorbed into the flowers before the coffins burst as they floated over the house before combining into a skeletal chandelier that glowed by blue glass. The Sabbat roars before flying over Paris.

**With Kiva**

Kiva suddenly stares into the sky and looked around hectically while Kivat mutters, "Damn, that was it's plan," Kiva looks at the food before taking the remaining samples and burning them to ash as he summons Castle Dooran. The Sabbat flew closer towards them. Kivat then speaks, "Get all the civilians to cover!"

Ladybug questions Kiva, "What is it?" she then hears a loud horrifying roar coming towards them where she looks up to see the Sabbat. "Is that a Fangire!?"

Chat Noir looks at his staff before saying, "I could use my staff to get in the air then use my cataclysm to destroy it. Should we go with that plan?" Ladybug was about to say only for Castle Dooran to arrived by colliding with the Sabbat. Chat Noir asks, "Is that a dragon wearing a castle?"

"No, that is a Castle Dragon," Kivat answered before saying, "I wonder where Shu-chan is?" Kivat is refering to another 'Castle' Dragon that landed behind Kiva with a loud yawn. This is Shoodoran, the Windmill Dragon. Kiva looks at Shoodoran and scratches it behind it's horn before jumping on board and flying towards the Castle Doran as they grappled with one another. Shoodoron breathed fire on the Sabbat before dropping Kiva off onto a gargole stand and landing on Castle Doran's back. Castle Doran became more ferocious as its wings extended and it began to glare at the Sabbat.

As Castle Doran pushed the Sabbat over one of Paris' wider rivers where Alya, Megumi, Hansha and Nino were able to see or in Alya's case record the battle. Hansha stared at Castle Doran in wonder before seeing Kiva with his arms crossed on top, before whispering, "Kiva still has Castle Doran," and was not heard by everyone around her as she pulls out her journal and crossed everyone with her names off, along with Marionette's.

The Battle raged for a couple more minutes as Castle Doran continued to bite and claw the Sabbat before the windows on the side glowed gold as four orbs of power generated inside, while two towers on the side turned and pointed at the Sabbat while a set of missles appeared on the side of Shoodoran. Kiva grabbed the 'Wake Up' whistle before Castle Doran opened fire on the Sabbat knocking it back and cracking its body. Kivat shouts, "Wake UP!" Kiva jumped into the air and was blasted forward by Castle Doran towards the Sabbat as his leg opens revealing the red bat wings before the energy blasted through the Sabbat and Kiva jumped away.

Kiva flew towards the edge of the river near Alya, Megumi, Nino and Hansha. Castle Doran flies through the air towards the six balls of golden energy and eats two while Shoodoran eats four and burps. Kiva proceeds to walk away while Castle Doran flew away with Shoodoran as Ladybug and Chat Noir arrive landing next to Kiva before Chat Noir asks with seriousness in his voice, "So Dragons really exist this isn't just some ploy for a practical joke?" Kiva just walks past the two silently.

Ladybug sighs before saying, "You have no intention of working with us do you?"

Kiva suddenly stops and turns his head to the side where Nago Keisuke was walking towards him holding the IXA knuckle while stating, "Kiva, return that life to god!"

Ladybug steps in front of Kiva between the two while saying, "What is wrong with you? So far you have attacked police officers and threaten peoples' lives and for what!? To defeat Kiva who does nothing but protect people."

"Did you know that he is the leading cause for Fangire activity in Paris?" Nago countered.

Megumi sighs before saying, "You already know that is not true Nago! Fangires only started attacking more when HawkMoth made an appearance and so far he has actually done your JOB! You don't deserve IXA!"

Nago glares at Megumi and says, "You are fired from the Wonderful Aroura Foundation."

"You don't have that pull," Megumi states before looking to Kiva and saying, "Thank you Kiva, for saving everyone's lives today," Kiva looks at her before nodding lightly and turning to the side and summoning his bike and riding away.

"KIVA! HALT! YOU WILL RETURN THAT LIFE TO GOD!" Nago shouts only for Megumi to kick him in the face and knocking him out.

"Come on," Megumi smiles, "Alya, let's take Hansha to the hospital."

"No I will be fine," Hansha states before standing, "I don't like hospitals. Anyway, we should check on Marionette to check on her."

Alya smiles before saying, "They have a first aid kit we can use."

Nino speaks, "I will head home then, I will email you dudettes about Adrian," he rushes off.

Chat Noir then speaks up, "Well I think I will go on a patrol, care to join me M'lady?"

Ladybug frowns before saying, "Sorry Kitty, I need to get home. I was in the middle of some work. Bug Out," she through her Yoyo before saying, "Someone call the police for this person, he is wanted for assaulting a police officer," she pulled herself away while Chat Noir smirks.

"I hate to say 'goodbye', but I love seeing you go," Chat Noir shakes his head before saying, "Have fun kiddies," and pole vaulting away.

Nago groans ten minutes later as he sits up seeing that he was left alone and he growls louder in anger as he starts walking away as the Police drive past him as he 'escapes.'

**With Ladybug-Ten minutes later-Intersection of Marionette's home. **

Marionette waits for Alya, Megumi and Hansha to arrive, have arrived ten minutes prior due to her magic Yoyo. She waited in an alley that was opposite the direction she came so that she could meet with them as they reached the Bakery. Marionette quickly ran on the spot as Alya reached the street and when Alya, Megumi and Hansha was half way to the Bakery, Marionette started running towards the Bakery. Marionette over shot and ran past Alya before sliding slightly before running back to stand with them.

Marionette blushes lightly before saying, "Sorry, that crowd forced me onto the subway and across Paris. Unfortunately I didn't have my train pass with me to get back on the train. So I had to run all the way back and," Alya interrupted.

Alya raised her hand and says, "I understand I need to borrow your computer. I have a new hot scoop to post. Kiva fought a giant flying monster on top of a dragon."

Megumi frowns before asking, "So how does it relate to your Lady Blog?"

"Simple, Kiva has been seen protecting and helping Ladybug," Alya said as they walked into the Bakery. They went up to the top floor before Alya rushed to Marionette's computer and types in Marionette password.

"How do you know Marionette's Password," Megumi questioned.

Alya answered, "You fail to realise that there is only one thing on Marionette's mind," pointing to the images of Adrian.

Megumi growls before saying, "What do you even see in that jerk?"

"Adrian is not a jerk Megumi. Why do you even think that?" Marionette questioned with crossed arms.

"Simple," Megumi answers, "During one of my first shoots he saw me getting changed and apologised for seeing me," she growls before adding, "He then pretended it never happened."

Alya questioned, "How old were you?"

"Ten," Megumi answered before saying, "The jerk."

Marionette blushes with wild thoughts on it happening to her. She starts muttering back and forth while quickly pacing her room as Alya sighs, "Great job Megumi, you have given her ideas," she looks to Marionette and says, "Calm down girl and get the first aid kit for Hansha," pointing at a standing Hansha who appeared uncomfortable.

Marionette calmed down enough to quickly head for the bathroom of the bakery before rushing back with the First Aid kit. She returns to the room to pull out cotton swabs and wound cleaner. Marionette lightly pushes Hansha to her bed before saying, "You need to remove your coat," Marionette helps her out of her coat before seeing Hansha's skirt vest combo, revealing her strong and slim arms. Marionette felt her arms before saying, "Wow, your arms are very strong."

Hansha frowns as Marionette starts to clean the cut on her arm while Megumi takes the coat and says, "Well there is no blood on your coat, so your coat is not ruined. Where did you get it?"

"My 'mother' got it for me as a moving present," Hansha answered.

Megumi looks to Marionette and asks, "Do you think that you will be able to fix it?"

Marionette finished cleaning the cut and says, "It does not seem that you will need stitches and it should not scar from what I see," she turned to Megumi and says, "Let me see," Megumi handed Marionette the coat before looking at the pattern and saying, "I may not have the correct shade of white, but I definitely have the same colour purple, which does not help with the white sleeve."

Hansha simply says, "Then use the purple I do not mind."

Marionette nods before grabbing her threads and needles and begins repairing the coat using the while copying the inprinted patterns of the fabric. In the end the patterns created a cartoony bat picture on the coat sleeve. Marionette stares at the design before asking, "This definitely is an interesting fabric. I would love to get some more of it for my own projects."

Hansha frowns as she accepts her coat and says, "I will be sure to ask her," she looks at the design and smiles lightly before focusing on Marionette, "You are very skilled," Marionette blushes in embarrassment.

Alya from Marionette's computer speaks, "Well my post has a thousand hits in the first five minutes, maybe I should upload this to Youtube an earn some money," she taps her chin before clicking her fingers, "I got it, Marionette think you can help me add some merchandise to sell from my blog, I can give you a concession."

Marionette frowns while saying, "I don't know, what if we cause problems?"

Megumi speaks, "I can talk Mister Mamora into producing them and selling them to the people of Paris. All you would have to do is design them," she pulls out her phone and walks out the room before Marionette could comment.

Marionette simply says, "We can't do that. I mean how would we get permission from Ladybug, Chat Noir or Kiva?"

Megumi walked back in and says, "Mister Mamora loves the idea and plans to have sixty percent of the profits be donated to the charities of the heroes choice."

Marionette frowns before asking, "What about the rest?"

"Five percent to the original designer, ten percent of Akuma specific items to be given to those who Akumatised and the rest will be used to support other projects related to his company," Megumi answered with a smile before saying, "Though he says he won't be making Fangire dolls."

Marionette frown before looking over to her shelf at a set of partially made dolls she was yet to finish, though she had made a Chat Noir doll for some reason in her mind. Marionette frown before saying, "I have a couple ideas," she relented big time, "And a couple prototypes I can adjust for mass production reasons."

Hansha remained silent before thinking, 'What is Megumi and Marionettes' connection to Kiva?'

**With Chat Noir-Adrian's room-That moment**

Chat Noir landed into Adrian's room before transforming back into Adrian with a frown as Plagg flew to his hidden Cheese storage to eat cheese. Adrian landed on his bed face down before he pulled out his phone and texted Nino that he was okay before rolling over and staring at the ceiling with a single thought, 'I saw a dragon. A real life honest to god dragon,' he suddenly smiles largely before shouting, "BEST DAY EVER!"

**Inside Castle Doran-That moment**

The three men inside Castle Doran reset the fallen furnisher before setting up a deck of cards and a pot of coffee. The tall stiff man cracked his neck while saying, "Fangire's annoying."

The young man wearing a school uniform speaks, "At least that Ladybug girl is very interesting. Wonder if Wateru is interested in her as a girlfriend," he laughs with the tall stiff man in the butlers uniform.

The Wild man frowns before saying, "Wateru needs to grow a back bone before anything can happen," there was a ringing from the wall as the old Rotary Phone went off. The Wild man sighs before answering the call, "I am starting to think giving you this number was a terrible idea, Mamora."

"_Then you are going to hate this idea, Jirou," _Mamora says on the other side of the line.

:End of Chapter Three:

**Well with this another chapter of Fangires attacking people in Paris and know Marionette will be earning a large quantity of money. The end result being revealed in the future. **

**Anyway I have nothing else to say at the moment so I hope you enjoyed this update. BEWARE THE WRAITH! **


	4. Chapter 4

Fangires in Paris Chapter Four

**I got a comment in another story to update this one, so please stop doing that and comment the actual story you want updated. It will save time. **

**I own nothing!**

:Chapter Start:

**Paris-College Francoise Dupont-Lunch-a few days since the Sabbat attack**

Wateru sat on a bench instead of walking to the Cafe Maid'amour, only Nago is there at this time of day. Which normally disrupted his day as he only eats their or at home, but his path home was past said cafe, and he sits outside. Wateru was examining BloodyRose to distract himself from his hunger as he waited for class to distract him from his stomach. Wateru watches as a couple teachers were speaking to one another when some purple human sized bubbles arrived and captured the two teachers. Wateru closed the case of BloodyRose and was about to speak to Kivat when suddenly a purple bubble captured him and some of the students were then floating through the air until landing in an expensive looking houses yard with the a DJ station with a blue and red guy with a bubble blower stick. Wateru looked around and saw that everyone from his class, besides Marrionette and Adrian were not there. The bubbles popped and the students of College Francoise Dupont had an Akumatised Villain speak to them, "The Bubbler made the Parents leave so the kids can play."

Wateru frowns while Megumi asks, "What is going on!?"

With that the Bubbler spoke, "I have sent the Adults away and now Adrian Augustine can have his first BIRTHDAY PARTY!" the Bubbler proceeded to play music and when no one started dancing he shouts, "Dance or join the Adults."

Everyone started dancing while Wateru started walking to the large gates planning to head home. Only for Megumi to grabbed his arm and says, "Sorry about this Wateru but you need this," with that he was silently shocked as she started dancing with him, which was awkward as he was holding his violin case. Kivat smothered his laughter at Wateru's 'misfortune' as Megumi laughs lightly before she says, "You really need to loosen up, Wateru," she smiles with a knowing look until Chloe and Samantha convinced Bubbler to play a slow song. Megumi smiles and pulls him in close and puckered up.

Wateru manages to get out of her grip and knocked Chloe out of the way and Megumi tripped into Adrian's arms so that they ended up dancing before a record went flying into the DJ system changing the music into fast hip hop. Wateru started walking to the gate when his stomach rumbled as he noticed the food table. Wateru walked to the snack table and started eating as Marionette entered through the gate and was taken away by Alya for an unknown task to him. Wateru continues to snack in blatant hunger when he noticed one of his classmates was suddenly in a bubble and floating through the air. Wateru watched as LadyBug and Chat Noir arrived and then continued to eat the snacks.

LadyBug asks, "What did you do to the Adults!?"

"I sent them away, Adults do nothing but boss us around like they have the right," Bubbler growls out.

Wateru looked at everyone as they hid behind a railing to avoid a battle, with Megumi gesturing for him to come over to avoid injury. Ladybug shouts, "What about the young children, toddlers or even babies? Children need their parents Bubbler!" Wateru stopped walking to everyone while looking at the ground.

"Parents are a waste, they are useless and are better off gone!" Bubbler shouts in anger ready to attack LadyBug and Chat Noir. Only that was not what happened. Apparently Bubbler's comment was the worst thing to say to someone without 'Parents' to begin with when Wateru punched him in the jaw, hard and into a wall where he collapsed unconscious.

Megumi started rushing to Wateru's side only for Wateru to run out the gates quickly while LadyBug watched in shock before fixing the damaged caused by Bubbler and purified the Akuma and returned the adults.

Chat Noir asks Megumi, "Why did that kid do our job for us?" trying to be both inconspicuous and worried for his friend.

"Wateru's Parents are gone. His dad apparently vanished and later the Mother vanished as well. Even though he has never met his father he really cares about him. Even when I try to talk sense into him," Megumi answered before leaving the former party.

LadyBug walked over to Nino noticed a bruise forming on his chin, she flinches before she shakes Nino awake where he groans and asks, "What happened?"

Hansha watched as this continued with a frown before whispering to herself, "Wateru Kurenai, what an interesting human," while rubbing her collar in thought.

**Cafe Maid'amour-Five minutes later**

Wateru was running home quickly past all the adults that were returned to the ground from their sudden trip into the sky. He made it past Cafe Maid'amour and managed to avoid Nago as he apparently had no idea of the incident, as he locked himself into the Cafe and was trying and failing to hack into the LadyBlog.

Wateru's runs past Mamora and ignores his guardian as he rushes home. Mamora sighs and proceeds to enter the Cafe with a frown as Nago throws his laptop into a wall destroying a couple of the collectors plates for the years since the store had been open. The Master of the Cafe shouts, "Get out until you pay for the damages or replace the plates you just broke!"

Nago ignores him and says to Mamora, "Your employees need to understand who they work for."

Mamora sighs and says, "True, so listen to what I have to say," He causes Nago's chair to spin around and look at him as Mamora says, "This is my district and no matter the reason, we follow the law! We do not attract attention to ourselves to bring light to our activaties. If you continue with this path I will have IXA given to someone who actually knows what they are doing." Mamora then takes his seat as the Master brings him his espresso.

Nago looks at him silently before snorting and saying, "I am IXA, no one else," Nago turns back around and orders a coffee only for the Master to point at the door. Nago glares at the man and repeats, "Coffee." Mamora shakes his head as he drinks his espresso.

**Dupant Cheng bakery-an hour later**

Marionette sighs as she reaches her home after a slow walk and sighs before hugging her parents and heading up to her room. She fell on her bad face down in disappointment as Tiki appeared next to her. After a few minutes Marionette turned her head to Tiki and says, "I am sorry Tiki, I shouldn't have used your power like that."

Tiki shakes her head and says, "Well considering that was his first proper Birthday party, we can let it slide, though seeing Megumi almost kiss Adrien was hilarious when she accidently was thrown into Adrian's arms."

Marionette sighs and says, "I did not find it to funny."

Tiki frowns before saying, "It is okay Marionette, you had a normal response to your first love being 'taken' from you and you learned your lesson. So I know you won't do it again, unless it will mean that Akuma is dangerous to help people in that case it will be fine."

Marionette asks, "I wonder why Wateru was eating so much at Bubbler's party. It was like he hadn't eaten in a week."

Tiki frowns before saying, "That may be the case if that IXA fellow is still troubling him," Tiki went over to Marionette's computer and says, "If he is going to be interfering with Akuma's we should learn what we can about him."

Marionette nods as she removes herself from her bed and proceeded to searched Keisuke Nago on the internet and the more she read the larger her frown became. It turns out, Keisuke Nago's father made a mistake resulting in thousands of families losing their life savings, that had been stolen by a third party. He recovered the money while still losing his job and reputation. Apparently even correcting his mistake wasn't enough for his son who testified against the man who later committed suicide and his son never went to the funeral. He then gave up an education in banking and became a bounty hunter, a job that was legal in Japan due to laws preventing such acts being very minor. Which a license is needed along with a minor law degree, here in Paris and France though, this counts as impersonation an officer of the law.

Marionette asks Tiki, "Why does something as Dangerous as IXA being used by someone so unstable."

Tiki frowns before reading the documents on the page and says, "Well it appears that he is very competent in Japan but the problem that I am seeing is that targets he was going after apparently have vanished."

Marionette frowns before saying, "Then maybe I should speak to Mister Mamora," Tiki nods in agreement.

**Cafe Maid'amour-Night**

Mamora was drinking a coffee alone with the Master of the Cafe when the doors open and the Wild man from Castle Dooran stepped into the Cafe and says, "Master, Coffee."

The Master looked to the wild man and shouts, "Jiro!" and quickly went around the counter and gave the man a big hug and asks, "Where have you been all these years?"

Jiro sighs and releases himself from the hug and quickly and proceeded to sit next to Mamora and says, "I have to say I was expecting a call about something else then IXA."

Mamora nods while the Master proceeded to make Jiro's coffee. Mamora says, "IXA's current user is a problem. He is a hypocrite and frankly at the rate he is going, our Organisation will be put in a negative light in the battle against the Rouge Fangires."

Jiro sighs and says, "And Kiva is the focus of that hated, right?" Mamora nods before Jiro continues, "I can't be the wielder of IXA."

"That is not why I contacted you," Mamora states before saying, "I want you to train Yuri's daughter, to prepare her to take the mantle. As a previous IXA, you understand what she will need to fight when needed."

Jiro frowns before saying, "That is a low blow."

"Needed to be said," Mamora states before adding, "You will meet with Megumi three times a week to train her to use IXA and," before he could say anything else, Keisuke Nago arrived with his arms crossed.

Nago says, "I am IXA, she will never be IXA," he looks to Jiro and says, "Who do you think you are, thinking you can change that?"

Jiro smirks with a predatory grin and simply says, "I was IXA's first Rider," he gets in Nago's face and says, "The second was better then you because he knew that IXA should not be used for personal reasons."

Nago gets in Jiro's face and says, "And how is destroying Kiva and the Fangires not a important cause?" his questioned was said like it was rhetorical.

Jiro answered, "The reason the man or woman using IXA is using then it is a matter of life or death. I used it and went crazy seeking vengeance. Then the one who replaced me wanted to protect everyone, and used it longer then me and managed to actually do IXA's mission. Then Yuri used it once and took down one of the Fangires' leaders, so if you expect me to know who is a danger to the world, know that I do have more experience than you."

Mamora stands up and takes out a note and says, "Jiro here is the times you will be meeting with Megumi for training," he looks to Nago and says, "We have a possible Fangire I want you to investigate," he hands Nago a file that he opens revealing an old French man who is over a hundred years old. Mamora states, "Observe and only use IXA if he is really a Fangire. He is a hundred and ten years old but looks sixty. Questions?"

Nago nods simply without asking questions and leaving for the address stated. Jiro asks when Nago had left, "Is he a Fangire?"

Mamora states, "We do not know, but every ten years a young woman appears to vanish."

Jiro nods before saying, "Yeah, that is suspicious but, every ten years? Was he ever married to these girls?"

Mamora says, "He was never married, but he is rich from family money. All the women appears to have nothing simular to each other only the age of the girls were at an average age of twenty five."

Jiro nods as he walks to the door when he says, "What changes did you make to IXA?"

Mamora says, "For safety reasons, IXA was weakened due to the issue of finding those who can even use it," Jiro nods and leaves. Mamora looks to the Master and says, "Thank you for not bringing up the," he raised his hands up like he was going to claw someone like a monster.

The coffee Master simply says, "He loves my coffee, I am just happy that one of my other regulars from back in the day. Plus no one can be evil if they are a fan of number twenty eight of the Onyaki Girls," he became very serious towards the end of his reason. The issue was done with and Mamora finishes his drink and proceeds to head home.

**The Next day-Marionette's home-Morning. **

Marionette was rushing out her room and down to the kitchen where her mother, Sabine, was staring at the television unmoving. Marionette looked to the screen where she sees IXA stalking towards an old man. Where the old man suddenly clutched his chest as the news anchor speaks, "Today is a sad day for Paris, Mister Geoffrey Doley, was attacked by IXA also known as Keisuke Nago for unknown reasons. Geoffrey Doley was a major Corporate Owner and the richest man in Paris. His lawyer had this to say," the screen changed to an elderly woman lawyer with greying hair in a suit.

"Mister Doley had never started a family but over the years he has organised heirs over the last fifty years," The Lawyer states before saying, "We are contacting the heirs and their families for the reading of the Will."

Marionette shakes her head and says, "I will be late for school mom, I will see you at lunch," Sabine nods before Marionette rushed away from the bakery. Marionette rushed to school past some people that were heading to their destinations when she reached the school. Where she sees Megumi with an annoyed look on her face. Marionette asks, "Do you know why Nago apparently killed someone?"

Megumi frowns before whispering back and saying, "Nago apparently had a mission to observe he apparently thought observe meant confront," Megumi slams her head on the desk.

Marionette nods as she takes her seat and noticed Wateru had apparently waited for her to move so that he could reach his desk. Hansha quickly rushed to her seat and the last two to enter the class was Nino and Adrian wearing a blue scarf. Adrian sees the happy smile on Marionette's face and says, "Do you like it, My dad got it for me after giving me the same pen for the last three years."

Marionette's smile faultered as Megumi looked up and says, "I see you got Marionette's gift she forgot to write her name on the card." Marionette looked at her quickly while Adrian was shocked.

Adrian then sighs and says, "Sorry Marionette, Natalie gave me the present last saying it was from my dad. I will find out what happened," he sits down depressed. Marionette glared lightly at Megumi before slamming her head down on the desk in defeat.

Wateru looks at them and frowns at their interaction and waits for the class to start. His book was open with the entire class written down, even the content that had yet to be spoken of. Hansha asked to look over his notes and he nodded allowing her to start copying the notes for the week. With that the class started and proceeded without any Akuma or Fangire attacking.

**Several Days later-With Megumi-Saturday**

Megumi was running laps around the park next to a man in a tie less suit. Megumi was running laps. When they stopped Megumi asks, "Why did Mister Mamora arrange for you to be my personal trainer, Mister Jiro?"

Jiro frowns before saying, "I am a former member of the Foundation and Mamora wants me to help you prepare for the future."

Megumi nods before asking, "Well what is the deal with Keisuke Nago? Mister Mamora has not said anything about what he did several days ago."

Jiro says, "He did not follow orders, he is going to lose support from the foundation."

"What are you talking about," from behind a tree Keisuke Nago asks as he steps out while glaring at them while saying, "Mamora sent me to remove a Fangire and now no one in the foundation has been returning my calls."

Jiro sighs and says, "You were sent to investigate before interacting. Instead you attacked a man in his own home with video and audio evidence," Jiro then got into Nago's face and says, "If you were smart you will turn yourself in."

Nago growls and says, "I have not sin against humanity," and he walked away in anger while muttering, "and I will prove it. By killing Kiva."

Megumi frowns before Mamora arrives in a limo and steps out with the female Lawyer from the Doley incident.

**With Wateru-Augustine Manor-An hour later**

Wateru sits with Nino and Adrian in Adrian's room as they played a racing video game on an oversized television. Wateru was terrible as he played having never played this type of game before, while Nino and Adrian played very fast paced and came in second and first while Wateru was in a solid last. Wateru simply accepts the pats on his back for loosing, which he never realised that was the case. Wateru's phone then went off, which was strange for him as there was only two people with the number for Emergencies. Wateru answered quickly and hears Megumi's voice being spoken to him, "Wateru help."

"Megumi what is wrong?" Wateru's shyness left him with the panic when he suddenly stands and heads to the door.

Megumi sighs before saying, "I just inherited a fraction of a large fortune and I don't know what to do," with that Wateru had tripped while Nino and Adrians' eyes widened as Wateru had accidently selected speaker.

Adrian took the phone and asks, "What are you talking about? I mean what exactly happened?"

"Nago happened!" Megumi shouts, "The bastard killed someone who I just learnt is my grandfather."

Nino asks, "Wait, you are mondo rich? Then why are you panicking?"

Megumi growls and says, "Because I did not know and the fact of Nago."

Adrian asks, "Is it a case that they are refusing to give it to you due to Nago."

"No," Megumi answered slowly before saying, "Aparently due to my mother dying four years ago, I get her share of a sixth of the Doley Fortune." There was a pause when she shouts, "WHY ARE YOU TWO ON THE PHONE!?"

Adrian answered, "Wateru answered the phone by pressing the speaker by accident."

Megumi loudly sighs and says, "Wateru how can you play a violin as well as you do and yet you can't press a button that is ten times the size," she sighs again and says, "Look I am about to enter the meeting room for this will reading and I will come see you at your house and I will tell you what has happen."

The phone hangs up and Wateru simply bows before excusing himself from mansion when Nino finally asks, "So what exactly did you do to convince your dad to let me come over?"

Adrian smiles and says, "I informed him why Bubbler attacked and then called him out on the scarf," he gestures to Marionette's scarf she made him.

Nino smirks and says, "Thankfully Megumi can't keep her mouth shut when protecting her friends."

Adrian simply says, "If I didn't know her then I probably would have never believed her."

Nino then says, "Did you really see her naked?"

Adrian looked at him before sighing before saying, "She was wearing a one piece swimsuit at the time," Nino nods in understanding.

**Mayor's office-Outside Meeting room-That moment**

Megumi hanged up Mamora's phone as he and Jiro was with her for this meeting. She was the first to enter the office and proceeded to take a seat as she waited for the others to arrive.

The first was an elderly man about sixty wearing a suit with his assistant, a gorgeous blonde woman with a very attractive, in this situation you would think they would have a thing if you did not know them.

The second was a woman in her fifties wearing a pink dress with a flower sun hat and she appeared to rather be somewhere else. As she pulled out of her bag and brought out her knitting.

The third was a bald black male about forty wearing some buddist robes and sandals.

The forth was a Italian decent woman about thirty with what appeared to be her husband.

The fifth was a white man in his twenties covered in paint sploshes and had heavy eyelids, who pulled out a not book and started drawing designs of inventions.

Doley's lawyer entered the room and proceeded to go to the head of the table before clearing her throat to say, "Thank you all for coming. You all have questions but please wait till after the reading of the Will," everyone was silent while the old lady was continuing to knit. The Lawyer says, "Five of those present will probably know that whenever they asked their mother who their father was they would never explain who he was," That got the lady to stop knitting and looking to them. Geoffrey Doley paid each of your mothers to be the mothers of his heirs. With that said each family member here will be receiving a sixth of the mass fortune. He left a comment for each heir." She gestured to each person while saying to the person, first the sixty year old man, "You are allowed to love whoever you please. Power to you and your husband," the man smiles in shock. The lawyer goes to the knitting woman and says, "You chose family even if they were not by blood, and became a wonderful mother." The woman smiles as the Lawyer focused on the Buddist and says, "If you don't want his money, please donate it to your choice of charity," the Buddist places his hands together and bowed. The Lawyer looked to the Italian couple and says, "Don't waste what remains on increasing your debts," the woman nods sadly while the man growls. The white twenty year old waits, expecting the worst, "Just because your start has not been the best, doesn't mean your future will be the same. There is a lot of potential in your inventions consider this an investment." The man's eyes widened before he nods in determination. The Lawyer then turns to Megumi and says, "Unfortunately Mister Doley was unaware that your Mother was still alive with the death of her mother. He only really discovered you when he saw your face on a billboard a few weeks ago and recognised you from your grandmother."

Megumi frowns before saying, "I can't accept this money," everyone looked at her in shock and says, "Nago was hired to investigate Mister Doley and he miss heard the actual job."

Everyone looked at her in shock while the husband of the Italian woman smirks thinking that he was getting more money until the lawyer says, "The Foundation already informed me of the situation along with a recording of said instructions. Which is why Mister Mamora informed us and has expressed his discontinuing membership."

The eldest man there says, "Yes the matter of Keisuke Nago has been a problem. Mamora you are to remove IXA from his possession."

Mamora nods while Megumi looks at the two strangely as she stands in shock before the twenty year old says, "Wait so everyone here knows about the Wonderful BlueSky Foundation?"

The knitting woman says, "Not everyone, but I find this as a surprise that the foundation funding my orphanage is related to this whole matter."

The Buddist simply remains silent having an idea of what they were talking about while the Italian couple excused themselves from the room. The sixty year old man spoke, "Yes, with the dangers of the Fangires being such a dangerous matter across the world I have to say, that I want to know more about Kiva," he stands up and walks over to Mister Mamora and asks, "Do you mind if I borrow Megumi, I need to find a gift for my husband and would like to speak with her."

The old woman says, "Do you mind if I join you, I would like to buy some treats for my kids before I head back."

Megumi finally gets her voice and asks, "You are all taking this rather strangely. I mean find out about this today and I in contact with the person who killed the guy!"

The man simply says, "Well I am over sixty years old, my mother disowned me when I came out with my husband and now I am actually happy that at least the father I never knew supported me."

Megumi then asks, "That still doesn't explain why everyone is so calm," she slammed her forehead on the table.

The inventor simply says, "How I understand it, he probably didn't want to interact with us so we wouldn't be some spoiled brats who feel entitled with everything that we want. I mean have you seen the mayor's daughter."

Megumi smiles before asking, "I don't know any of you though."

The inventor nods before saying, "Probably for the best I mean if we don't know who each of us are then we won't have to worry about anyone becoming greedy." Everyone at the table nod in agreement. Megumi and the two oldest members with their assistants left the building.

**With the Italian couple-In a private room-Half Hour later**

The couple was loudly arguing, or more accurately, the husband was yelling at his wife saying that they should have contested the money and gotten the money from the girl and the others. The woman was angered and not wanting to listen to her husband's greed before she threw a document that she wanted him to sign and left the room.

The man looked at the divorce documents and grit his teeth as an Akuma flew into the room before combining with the divorce and he heard a voice, _"FortuneTaker, what is rightfully yours has been taken from you. I give you the power to take the fortune of others for your revenge. All I want is LadyBug and Chat Noirs' Miraculous." _

The husband spoke before transforming, "Ovviamente, HawkMoth, and with the fortunes that I will gain no one will go against me," the transformation turned the victim into what appeared to be a fancy dressed pirate with a large chest on with wings and a rockets ride on.

**With Wateru-ON the way back to his home. **

Wateru walked home as Kivat was speaking to him from his bag, "Megumi inheriting a fortune, that must be nice," Wateru nods before Kivat says, "Not that she didn't already have one." Wateru nods again while thinking deeply as he walks past the Government building as FortuneTaker smashes his way out the government building while holding his wife over his shoulder. FortuneTaker laughed loudly as he pointed his hand at some of the civilians with his right hand launching a beam at them causing their clothes and appearance to change making them appear homeless, while in the distance their homes and businesses turned into condemned buildings while FortuneTaker's chest became larger. FortuneTaker flew away without taking Wateru's fortune thinking he is already homeless. Kivat says, "We have to follow him, his actions are affecting could," at that moment one of the buildings turned condemned with golden energy, "Yes this is to enticing, transform Wateru."

Wateru went down an alley quickly and with Kivat bitting his hand he quickly says, "Henshin!" and transforms into Kiva before jumping up to the rooftops to find out where FortuneTaker went where he notices that he was heading towards the shopping district. Kiva jumped over several rooftops and before summoning his bike under him to land on.

"You know, people suddenly becoming homeless is not normal," Chat Noir says after landing in front of the Kiva Machine.

Kivat says, "There is a Akuma at the market district," a building to the side became condemned before Kivat states, "The more people he hits with the beam the closer Paris becomes a ghost town." Chat Noir nods before using his staff to get across the rooftops while Kiva rides his bike to the area. Kiva rides past Maid'amour to see Ladybug swinging from the top of Marionette's home and to the rooftops across the road.

**With Hansha**

Hansha was on a rooftop higher than FortuneTaker with Rey observing the damages done by the Akuma. The damages were becoming more apparent as the building they stood on was slowly becoming condemned. Rey then says, "Kivala, when Kiva arrives you will test him to find his true strength. And possible his identity."

Hansha nods before saying, "Henshin," while holding up a the Kivat known as Kivala. A wave in the shape of a heart extended out the tiny bat before Hansha was replaced with Kamen Rider Kivala, which is a white and purple female Kiva holding a long thin bladed sword.

**With Nago**

Nago was hidden while insight of the Akuma, as he had been following Megumi since Mamora picked him up after speaking with Jiro and Megumi. The reason, Kiva had saved Megumi twice already and as an Akuma is looking for her. He had seen Megumi walking through the markets, with an elderly man in a suit with an assistant along with an elderly woman in pink with ridiculous flowery hate was shopping. When the Akuma arrived Megumi led them away and avoided the majority of the beams from FortuneTaker.

FortuneTaker for his part was blasting everyone he could see in hopes of getting Megumi and the others. He could have helped people but he was waiting for Kiva to arrive. What he failed to understand was that there is a Fangire who is in the area, one who is a glutton for greedy life force. After all, the Fangire works in a bank.

**With Bishop**

Bishop watched the Akuma opposite Nago, along with three Fangires, a fish, a rhino and finally a starfish with legs. Bishop simply says, "When Ladybug and Chat Noir arrive attack them all," Bishop then starts to leave before adding, "Capture Kiva if you can, if not kill him and bring the Kivat to me," The three Fangires laugh at this knowing that they would be heavily rewarded working for Bishop.

**With FortuneTaker**

FortuneTaker was angry, after gaining his powers he captured the Inventor and Buddist only to find that his powers couldn't take their recently gained fortunes, with no idea why. So FortuneTaker threw them into his chest where the Akumatised Divorce Documents were stashed along with increasing amounts of gold. His wife was over his shoulder so that he could prove that she could not go against him. The end result was that her hands were bound while she was forced to watch.

FortuneTaker had successfully taken the wealth of everyone but the ones he wanted which made him angrier the further he went. Eventually LadyBug and Chat Noir did arrive only it was for a sneak attack that lasted all but a second when the three Fangires arrived and tackled them off the Treasure Chest Rocket. FortuneTaker laughed as he watched the heroes of Paris get attacked.

**With Megumi**

She reached the Subway station with Mamora, and her two relatives and managed to get away while Jiro simply stayed behind to ensure they were not followed.

**With Kiva**

When Kiva reached the Markets it was to the sight of Ladybug and Chat Noir doing their best to defend themselves while Kiva angled his head while thinking aloud, "Why aren't they trying to use their fangs?"

Kiva got off his motorcycle when the Fangires noticed him and they all got angry, causing Kiva to realise why they didn't try to feed on the two heroes when they all shouted together, "WE WILL GET REVENGE FOR OUR FANGS!" Kiva defanged them in previous battles. Kiva ducked under a wild swing from the Rhino, while Fish and Starfish proceeded to shoot scales at Kiva who dived out the way allowing Rhino to be hit instead. Kiva avoided some swings from Rhino and used it as a shield to avoid being shot.

Ladybug stopped Chat Noir and pointed at the flying chest while saying, "We need to stop the Akuma and undo the damage." Chat Noir nods and places a hand around her waist and the two shot up into the air quickly.

Kiva continued fighting the Fangires when he was suddenly shot in the side by a compressed blast of air. Kiva looked to the source and saw Nago walking towards him with the IXA Knuckle in hand and proceeded to transform silently and used his sword gun to attack Kiva who was forced to dodge the swing while also avoiding three Fangires. IXA roars as he wildly swings and finally shouting, "I will kill you and send that life back to god." The Rhino manages to catch Kiva and hold him still long enough for IXA to slash him in the face with a heavy blow the stunned Kiva before IXA slashed Rhino while shouting, "Stay out of my way," and continuing to attack Kiva.

The Fangire simply start attacking them both until Fish and Starfish was attacked from behind by Kivala and proceeded to destroy the two. Kivala then charged the remaining three and proceeded to fight all four of them. IXA shifted his focus on Kivala while Rhino proceeded to punch Kiva in the face. Kiva inserted the Garuru Flestle and summoned the Garuru Sabre arrived from an alley only for IXA to insert a flestle simular to the flestle Kiva used where the Garuru Sabre suddenly landed in IXA's off hand and used it to knock Kivala back before with Rhino both proceeded to hit Kiva focusing on the left side of his face.

With final slash and punched forced Kiva to violently slammed into a metal pole. Kiva shakes his head before looking at IXA working with a Fangire and something that attracted his focus completely. Kiva expertly dodged with a spin as the Rhino and IXA attack each other. Kivala goes in for the attack only for Kiva to catch her sword holding wrist, her right, and got behind and pulled her in close before whispering, "What is a lovely lady like you doing in a battle like this," clearly flirting with Kivala while Kivat's eyes widened in shock something was wrong with Wateru.

IXA roared before attacking two so Kiva directed Kivala's wrist and body, that it appeared the two were dancing as they fought together at high speed before knocking the Garuru Sabre out of IXA's hand allowing Kiva to partially transform into his blue Wolf form and as he continued to dance with Kivala managed to defeat the Rhino quickly when he raised Kivala into the air and proceeded to kick the Rhino into shards with both her feet. Kiva dipped Kivala before asking, "You are a good dancer," Kivala blushed through her helmet before head butting Kiva back and causing him to drop her. Kivala ran away in embarrassment as Kiva says, "Ah, new to love," he looked at his red armoured hand and says, "Perhaps it is for him to win," Kiva chuckled as he raised his sabre behind him as IXA came in to attack.

IXA growls out, "I will destroy you Kiva, FOR HUMANITY!"

Kiva chuckles and says, "I think you have mistaken me with the last Kiva before me. After all only Kiva can defeat a king," he deflects wild swings as Kiva adds, "You still don't have a playful heart, how do you expect to," before he could finish he hears Ladybug shout in panic.

"LOOK OUT," with that Kiva through the Garuru Sabre through the air and onto the flying treasure chest.

**With Ladybug and Chat Noir-After they separated from Kiva. **

LadyBug was carried onto the Treasure Chest Rocket and saw that when it opened to absorb the wealth of the people of France that there was two people from outside of Paris trapped inside along with the Akuma infected object, a set of papers. Ladybug whispered, "The Akuma is in the chest."

Chat Noir responds as they grab the edge of the chest so that they could spy on FortuneTaker, "But who are the other two stuck in the Chest?"

Ladybug frowns before saying, "Perhaps they are people who are immune to the Akuma's power."

"He shoots people with light and they lose their wealth right? So maybe it only works on people who are not greedy," Chat states.

Ladybug nods as she adds, "One of them looked like he is a spiritualist or monk while the other is covered in paint."

Chat nods before jumping onto the lid of the chest with his staff twirling quickly as he rushed to FortuneTaker and took a swing only for the Woman hostage to be used as a human shield. Chat Noir growls while shouting, "That is low, even if you are the villain."

FortuneTaker laughs and says, "I am just taking what is rightfully mine!" before swinging a sword violently at Chat Noir as he distracted the Akumatised Victum as Ladybug did her best to open the giant treasure chest.

Ladybug tried using all of her strength to open the chest only for it to get heavier when she tried to open it. LadyBug bangs on the chest and shouts, "Can you hear me in there?" She received muffled replies before Ladybug asks, "I need you to rip up the purple papers and release the Akuma inside. With it I can undo all the damages and help you." She heard three taps that she hoped meant that they understood. LadyBug climbed to the top of the Chest to see Chat Noir struggling to fight FortuneTaker as he used the woman with long brown hair and with her enhanced sight she saw that wrinkles were starting to developing way to soon. LadyBug threw her Yoyo to steal the woman away from FortuneTaker.

FortuneTaker roared and blasted Ladybug with a beam to large for her to dodge. LadyBug covered her body with her arms before noticing that nothing happened. LadyBug frowns before Chat Noir shouts, "Don't know what is going on, but clearly that our Miraculous is not affected!"

LadyBug smirks before going in to punch FortuneTaker quickly only for a large tongue suddenly slapped her back. LadyBug recover before groaning in disgusted at the slobber covering her. She shivered before she was tackled to the ground and struggled to force FortuneTaker to get off of her until he makes the pathetically stupid move to place a hand on her chest. LadyBug silently glared at FortuneTaker before kicking him between the legs and throwing him into Chat Noir who knocked him out with his staff.

FortuneTaker was unconscious as LadyBug asks, "How are we going to get the hostages out?" unfortunately that was when another Fangire appeared. This one appeared to be like a squirrel only with wings separate from the arms. The Fangire glided onto the chest and summoned two square shaped fangs, Ladybug screams, "NO!" when the Garuda Sabre came flying into the air and above the Fangire before it transformed into a blue werewolf that tackled the Fangire to the ground and started slamming the Fangire into the Chest before he was suddenly smashing threw the lid of the Treasure Chest and falling into the creature.

Chat Noir frowns before squiling like a little girl and saying, "First Dragons, now Werewolf? What's next vampires?" Chat Noir then looked at LadyBug and says, "Though give you a witches hat, maybe a broom or a wand and I can say you would look doublely magical. Which thinking about it would be over powered."

LadyBug shakes her head at the flirting before saying, "We have to get on the Chest and help everyone," she takes out her yoyo and throws it in the air while shouting, "LuckyCharm!" what came down was a stack of thousand Euro bills in a ladybug themed wallet. "What the?" Ladybug questioned before the chest opens and the tongue shoots out and attaches to LadyBug like a frog before pulling her into the chest.

Chat Noir frowns before realising, "So the Akuma deal is greed," Chat Noir grabs the woman and FortuneTaker before jumping off the Giant Treasure Chest and proceeded to pole vault over to the buildings around the area. Chat Noir sees that Kiva is avoiding IXA's wild swings and bullets by, "Why is Kiva Dancing?"

Kiva was avoiding all of IXA's attacks by simply dancing around everything that IXA tried. Eventually Kiva stood over a man hole cover that leads into the sewers and stomped his foot down enough so that it was loosened. Kiva back away from it as IXA rushed forward only for Kiva to appear to be smug as IXA stood on the man hole cover before it gave out and IXA fell into the sewers with a violent splash as Kiva appeared to laugh.

Chat Noir looked to the sky at the Treasure Chest as it was still floating in the air. That was when his staff appeared to ring like a phone enough for him to answer. LadyBug's voice speaks, "Chat I need you to use your cataclysm on the chest."

"Of Course M'Lady," Chat Noir replied before jumping into the air with his staff while shouting, "CATACLYSM!" with the black energy surrounding his right hand he touched the side of the chest causing it to shift into dust while a crap ton of gold coins started falling out the forming holes. He sees LadyBug holding the two hostages and the Akuma Object in her hand as she returned to the ground safely. The WereWolf and Fangire on the other hand fell towards the ground as the Wolf crushed the Fangire's wings before crashing into the ground.

Chat Noir landed next to LadyBug while she revealed the divorce documents and ripped them in half before purifying the Akuma. She immediately used her Miraculous to undo the damages and proceeded to head for the roof that holds FortuneTaker and his wife and says to him as he recovered, "I don't know the situation, but maybe the two of you should talk about it," she handed him the documents and proceeded to head over to Kiva as he joyfully walks over to the Werewolf and Fangire.

Kiva says to the werewolf, "Well if it isn't the mutt, all we need is the shoe polisher and the masseuse and then it will be a reunion."

The Werewolf growls and says, "Great you again. Let's just end this," Jiro says in a growling tone before transforming back into his sword form as Kiva charged forward and slashed through the Fangire partially through his transforming into Wolfen form and proceeded howl as he defeats the Fangire. Kiva releases his sword where it flies away and Kiva proceeded to walk quickly away and vanished before LadyBug could not find him.

LadyBug's earrings started to beep so she said her goodbyes to Chat Noir and proceeded to swing away and a short time later Chat Noir followed suit.

**With Kiva-a block away from the Kurenai home**

Kiva stumbled through an alley while clutching his head before suddenly falling out of an alley after transforming back into Wateru and proceeded to shake his head and looked around confused before he walked the last block to his home where he proceeded into the building only to see Megumi making tea for two people he had never met along with Shima Mamora. Wateru was confused until Megumi noticed him and says, "Sorry Wateru, here was the safest place to bring everyone to avoid an Akuma."

Wateru just shrugs before going down the stairs and over to his bathroom silently. The old woman says, "Is that boy okay? He appears withdrawn."

"Wateru Kurenai is a special case," Mamora states before saying, "It is probably safe to return to the court house and finalise everything," with that everyone left.

Wateru stepped out his bathroom and says, "Who were those people?" as Kivat flew around him and into his little nest up on the wall. Wateru groans as he rubs his head and slides down to the ground before asking, "What happened?"

:End Chapter four:

**Until Next time...BEWARE THE WRAITH!**


	5. Chapter 5

Fangires in Paris Chapter 5

**It got to the point where I wanted to update this story. Technically with this chapter I go through six episodes enjoy along with some explanations. **

**I own nothing!**

:Chapter start:

**Three weeks after the Dancing Kiva battle-Kurenai Manor-Saturday**

Wateru was currently working on making violins while behind him Megumi was lying on his couch eating chips much to Wateru's silent annoyance. An annoyance that he would not voice as he was too much of a coward or the other truth in that Megumi would not believe him and continue what she was doing. When she was not there, she was at school or training with Jiro to fight Fangires. The reason being is that her identity as the heir of the Doley Family, along with everyone else by the man who received a divorce from one of the heirs only to learn that he would receive none of the inheritance as stated in an audit that the Doley Families Lawyer assisted causing him to receive nothing. Since then there had been three more Akuma, Rogercop, Copycat and Illustrator, the entire time Kiva was not needed as all had been quiet.

Now Megumi was lounging around in Wateru's workshop, reading a magazine while Kivat did his best to remain hidden in his box on the wall. Megumi then spoke up to Wateru asking, "Let's order a pizza for dinner," Wateru just nods as Megumi stands heading towards the phone before asking, "I should invite, Marionette, Alya and Hansha over for a sleepover." Wateru just nodded before Megumi says, "Maybe have a bikini pillow fight," Wateru just nods getting Megumi to sigh and say, "Wateru you are not listening to me again!" as she gets him to turn around and grab each cheek pulling them apart.

Wateru groans as his cheeks are stretched before he hears the doorbell and Megumi releases him to get the door. Wateru opens his front door to see Mamora and lets him in. Mamora reached the workshop and says, "Hello Megumi, Do you mind if I borrow Wateru for a couple hours?" Mamora looks to Kivat and Kivat nods.

Megumi simply says, "I was going to invite a couple friends for a sleepover."

Mamora sees Wateru shrug before saying, "No wild parties," Megumi nods in understanding. Megumi's back was turned Kivat flew into Wateru's coat as he walked with Mamora to his car. Mamora simply says, "I suggest you transform into Kiva on the drive I am introducing you to the Share holders, but they won't know your real name."

With that Wateru transformed into Kiva as they drove through the city until they reached the Organisation's French Study Facility, or to the public, a public hospital. A facility that Kiva knows quite well, Kiva asks, "Why are we meeting here?"

"Nago, does not know of this location," Mamora states before saying, "You will be meeting with several members of the Organisation's Commanding structure. That being said, I understand if you would prefer to have Kivat speak for you. Just avoid mentioning your identities."

Kiva nods as Kivat says, "Very well, what else do we need to know?"

Mamora nods and says, "Yeah, these are the people who control who gets the IXA gear. Don't make yourselves out to be a threat and I can get clearance to choose his replacement." Kiva nods as the Limo goes into the underground parking area and reaches the lowest level before driving into a hidden elevator that drops them down another level into the hidden parking of the room for the Organisation. The Limo parks allowing Kiva and Mamora to step out and walk into the facility, with a couple guards following the two through the facility past a couple containment units that has four Fangires are playing a game of cards, in their human forms only with the stain glass markings on their faces. Though on their right arms was a transmitter and medical scanner that showed their health.

Mamora and Kiva continued past them and into a large board room where Mamora and Kiva sat across from ten people in suits and began the meeting which would result in big changes in the future.

**With Marionette-Three hours later-Kurenai Mansion. **

Marionette, Alya and Megumi were walking into Wateru's home with sleeping bags and a bag each as they walked into Wateru's home with Megumi letting them in. Megumi looked around at the violins that were being made as Marionette asks, "So Wateru said it was okay for us to be here?" she asks as they moved down the stairs.

Megumi answers with, "Yeah, fortunately he has been using flower petals to make vanish. Better then the dead fish or animal poo he has been known to uses," Megumi chuckles as she takes a seat on Wateru's bed before she says, "Pity Wateru is not here to join us, like when we were kids."

Alya raised an eyebrow at that as she asks, "You want a boy to join us during a girls' night?" That caused Hansha to look at Megumi.

Megumi smirks and says, "Well he was super lonely and shy when I first met him. We did this to help him get comfortable around people his own age."

Marionette asks, "Really, how many kids did he do this with?"

Megumi frowns and says, "Well Mamora wanted him to be comfortable, instead I basically got all the kids into it by the second time we did this."

Alya asks, "What happened to these other kids?"

Megumi frowns before saying, "I don't know, Mamora said that new homes were found for them," she was slightly depressed at that thought. Megumi then adds, "Didn't even get to say goodbye."

Alya then says, "Well you are loaded now, why not search for them. Hire a private investigator or something?"

Megumi frowns at that before saying, "Yeah, That might work."

"Why not just ask Mamora?" Marionette questions only to be ignored.

**With Nago-His hotel room-Midnight**

Nago sat in front of his conspiracy wall that he made himself going over everything they had on Kiva, Ladybug and Chat Noir, there was also a picture of a butterfly symbol crossed out and with a note saying, 'Not Important.' Nago was going through every lead he has 'found' and 'discovered' in his month long stakeout. As IXA, he has patrolled the city avoiding the police as he searched for Kiva, or a Fangire to track him through. He even kept an eye out for anyone who could lead him to Kiva like those Akuma's. Nago had to sigh at this before making his way out his apartment and towards the Southern Staircase. Completely missing the SWAT teams entering the Hotel and exited the rear alley entrance before riding into the city for a nightly patrol only to discover that nothing was active until he returned to the Hotel and discovered the police surrounding the hotel waiting for him to return. Nago frowns before pulling out his phone and making a call and saying, "My Appartment has been compromised. I am heading to the secondary location," he hung up never realising that he was talking to a dial tone.

Nago though drove away towards the outside of Paris to a hotel building that would normally be used for those on long drives across country. Otherwise known as a 'Motel' and normally used for one night stands and would soon be in the process of shut down in the coming months. Nago took up residence in a random room without booking the room and took a seat on the broken massage bed and proceeded to review his conspiracy wall photos on his phone in review.

**The following Monday-Dopant College-Morning**

Megumi walked towards her school with Alya and Marionette, who they picked up on the way so that she could be at school on time and so Megumi could talk to her about Wateru not coming back during the weekend. She was highly concerned as she muttered to the two with her before Marionette pointed ahead of them to see that Wateru was walking from the opposite direction where they notice Mamora had dropped him off. Megumi rushed to Wateru's side and asks, "What happened, Mamora said that he would only have you for a couple hours."

Wateru simply says, "It was a medical check up, they saw something that they needed to double check before I could head home. It was late last night when they found nothing wrong with me."

Megumi frowns before simply nodding letting Wateru head inside while Alya and Marionette to reach her where Megumi tells them, "Alya do you know a good private investigator?" as she looks to Mamora's limo as it drove away. Alya simply nods before sending Megumi a list of private investigators, for her to call.

Hansha could be seen watching Mamora as he leaves with narrowed eyes. She makes a note to look into this person before she went inside and took her seat with Wateru and copied his notes through the lesson. Today was going to be a long one for everyone once school finished.

**End of the Day**

Megumi walked out the school quickly as she called one of the names on the list, calling the one who is a trained hacker and says over the phone, "Hello is this, Gregory Snide?" Megumi gets an acknowledgement before she says, "I need information stored in an organisations mainframe, The Wonderful Aurora Foundation, I have names for you to find," with that Megumi gave him some names before stopping as the one on the other side of the phone call says, "What do you mean deceased?" on the other side of the call she received a simple comment of, 'Apparently they were victims of a project called 'Fangire Research' they were labelled to have died in an accident during the research. Apparently within minutes of each other.' Megumi dropped her phone in shock as she struggled to hold back tears as a black butterfly appears in the sky and flew towards Megumi's purse where her Fangire Crossbow was located.

Megumi suddenly hears a voice inside her head as she stumbles to the side and away from the public, 'Huntress, I am Hawkmoth, I grant you the power to get revenge on your lost friends. All you have to do is get me Ladybug and Chat Noirs' Miraculous!'

Megumi drew the black crossbow and says, "Yes Hawkmoth, but vengeance first," with that suddenly Megumi was replaced with Huntress, wearing what appeared to be a swimsuit version of the IXA armour with thigh high boots and upper arm length gloves. The tiny crossbow was replaced with an oversized crossbow that could fire hundreds of bolts quickly. With that Huntress stepped out onto the street, heading to the Mald'amour where Mamora was currently located, just as Marionette and Alya stepped out the school.

Alya was shocked as she says, "Oh no, was that Megumi?"

Marionette frowns before saying, "She must have learnt something bad to have turned into this," with that Alya started running after Huntress with her phone recording everything. Marionette had to smirk at not having to make an excuse to head towards an alley to change as Wateru had seen both change from the roof and decided to transform and follow from the rooftops.

Huntress reached Mald'Amour and smashed the door down just as Alya got to the area and recorded everything as she followed Huntress into the cafe to see Huntress aiming her crossbow at Mamora, who calmly drank his coffee. Alya the recorded as Huntress shouts, "What did children have to do researching Fangires!"

Mamora simply says, "What you fail to understand is why there were children there in the first place. When you return to normal I will be happy to discuss this with you like calm adults instead of super powered Fangire bait," with that he gestures for another coffee as the confused Akuma was stuck thinking on what he meant. As Ladybug arrived and ensnared Huntress in her Yoyo, Huntress was pulled out side with little damage as Alya started live streaming from the side.

Huntress was still shaking her head trying to think as Hawkmoth started shouting at her to attack Ladybug. Huntress was screaming in pain as she struggled to understand what she wanted. Ladybug started making progress towards the Crossbow, which was when Ladybug was suddenly thrown to the side when IXA stepped over towards Huntress and stole Ladybug's yoyo while shouting, "Bring me Kiva!" before carrying Huntress over his shoulder and onto his bike to speed away from the area of battle.

Ladybug groans as she sat up her face covered in soot from the small explosion knocking her away. Ladybug looked around and says, "Great he took my Yoyo and the Akuma," Ladybug rubbed her neck as she went inside and spoke to Mamora and asks, "Okay why did the Akuma attack you. I doubt it was because of coffee."

Mamora looks to Alya and says, "Stop recording please this is private for the Akuma, so don't upload it to the blog," Alya begrudgingly stopped recording. Mamora begins explaining what happened, "Basically, Megumi attacked me looking for answers relating to her childhood friends. They were Fangires or at least children of Fangires and before you ask Wateru is different in that he never turned into a Fangire. Anyway there was an incident resulting in the deaths of every Fangire in our research facility none of them could save. She was seven at the time."

Ladybug and Alya's eyes widen before Alya took a seat in shock and says, "This is all my fault. She mentioned them moving away without her knowledge. I gave her a list of private investigators."

Ladybug placed a hand on Alya's shoulder before saying, "IXA took her," Mamora sighs in annoyance.

Mamora then says, "Nago is wanted by the police. Retrieval of the armour is paramount especially if you want to save Megumi," Ladybug was confused before Mamora continues, "IXA was the brain child of Megumi's Grandmother, whose Daughter, Yuri and Megumi have been training to be its full time user. That belt needs to reclaimed before Nago does something that everyone will regret."

Ladybug nods before sighing, "He took my yoyo, without it I can't call Chat Noir for help or catch up."

The answer came from Mamora, who grabbed his suitcase and says, "I actually may have a method to help with some of that," he removed a crossbow like Megumi's with a couple cartridges, "These have special bolts that can stun a Fangire and can act as a grappling hook in an emergency. Though you will find that this is indestructible. So when you help Megumi, you will need Chat Noir's power to break Megumi's crossbow."

Ladybug accepts the crossbow and says, "Thank you. I will return it to you once I am done."

Only Mamora raised a hand and says, "Actually, the reason I had that was because I was trying to find a way to give you and Chat Noir one to defend yourselves from Fangires."

Ladybug simply says, "Thank you," before she ran out and with a wave from Alya, who quickly followed Ladybug outside.

Mamora sighs and looks up at Kiva who was standing on the roof upside down. Mamora then says, "It appears that Megumi is going to learn a dangerous secret," Kiva simply nods before dropping down and heading outside quickly to take Machine Kivaa to chase after IXA and Ladybug. Mamora looks to the Master of the Cafe and says, "It is going to be a long day."

**Base of the Eifel Tower-Hour later**

IXA blasted the ground in front of the police from getting any closer as Huntress was unconscious and her crossbow had been thrown into the river so that Huntress could not use it to escape. On a building nearby, Kivala watched while concealed from the limited sight enhancement generated by IXA's helmet. Chat Noir though lands on the building next to her silently and asks, "So there are two Kivas?" which apparently was the wrong thing to say as suddenly he had a fencing sword pointed at his neck without looking and say, "Just clear one thing up, are you evil or something?"

Kivala the rider appeared to glare at Chat Noir as Kivala the Kivat at her waist says, "Evil is perspective, I search for Kiva for reasons my own."

Chat Noir frowns but nods in understanding before he says, "Well look I am just here to stop the Akuma, who has been made a hostage by a criminal." Kivala lowers her sword and getting a thankful nod from Chat Noir. Kivala the Kivat then goes to say, "What can you tell me of Kiva, he appears very manly," Kivala slaps her waist with Kivala the Kivat chuckling.

Chat Noir frowns before saying, "He constantly tells us not to interfere with Fangires, and to just do our jobs so," Kivala nods as she and Chat Noir returns to staring at IXA before Chat Noir asks, "Question is where is the Akuma infected item."

The answer came from Ladybug as she struggled to climb up from the alley next to the building they were on. Ladybug struggled up and says, "Crossbow," Chat Noir looks to Ladybug climbing over the railing before Ladybug noticed Kivala and asks, "There are two Kivas?"

Chat Noir rushed to her side and asks, "Where is your Yoyo, M'lady?"

"IXA, I managed to contain the Akuma but IXA showed up and," Ladybug started only for Chat Noir to lick his thumb and clean the soot from her cheek. Ladybug knocked his hand out her face and says, "IXA stole my Yoyo that is currently being used to hold a girl by the name Megumi she learnt that some childhood friends of hers went missing and she did not take it too well."

Chat Noir continued, "So she became an Akuma, but how did she get caught?"

"Mamora, he talked her down calmly even went as far as saying that when she was no longer under the influence of the Akuma he would explain everything," Ladybug answered as the three looked down at IXA as he stopped everyone getting too close to him, while shouting for Kiva to show up. Ladybug frowns at this and says, "At this rate, Fangires are going to come looking for a treat," Kivala looked at her strangely before Ladybug continued, "IXA is making such a big mess of everything," Ladybug looked around before saying, "There is probably some Fangires in the crowd trying to sneak their way in."

Chat Noir frowns and says, "It is going to be difficult enough getting the Akuma, if IXA is blasting everyone that comes near. And without your Yoyo, it will become almost impossible to reach her without being noticed." Kivala frowns but before she could whisper what Kivala the Kivat was to say, they hear Machine Kivaa slowly driving into the area past the blockade and within eyesight of IXA.

Ladybug frowns before her eyes widened and she says, "That is our distraction."

**With Kiva-that moment**

Kiva was silent as he climbed off of Machine Kivaa and slowly walked towards IXA, who begins his triad, "KIVA! Return that life to God!" before charging at Kiva while shooting. Kiva did not dodge due to the civilians and the police behind him. IXA then extended his sword with the intention of slashing Kiva in half. Kiva fell to one knee as IXA continued to wildly attack Kiva. IXA stepped back feeling victorious until Kiva stood and silently stared at IXA before shouting, "Why won't you fall!" and started slashing at high speed to defeat Kiva who refused to fight back.

As Kiva was being attacked heavily as Chat Noir and Ladybug snuck their way towards the tower out of IXA's direct line of sight. They looked towards Huntress to see that she was being hung from Ladybug's yoyo cable that was tied to a support beam. Ladybug looked to the small crossbow she frowns before gesturing to Chat Noir to us his staff to get them up to the mid platform of the tower. Chat Noir was smirking as he held Ladybug and elevated up the tower quickly. Kivala was still watching the situation from the rooftop. Ladybug led the way towards the Yoyo cable, and after she crawled across the bar that Chat Noir was calmly walking along the beam. Ladybug looked down to IXA to see Kiva smoking heavily as IXA continued to attacking. Ladybug started tugging Huntress up to the beam as they realised that Huntress was unconscious and when she was on the beam Chat Noir carried her to the main platform where Ladybug unties her. Ladybug was the first to say, "Where is the crossbow though."

Chat Noir blinked before saying, "He must have dropped it, but with your Yoyo back we can head back to find where he dropped it," not noticing that Huntress was waking up with Hawkmoth's symbol covering her face.

Ladybug frowns before saying, "We can't leave her here like this."

Unfortunately that was when IXA saw that his bait had been removed as Kiva starts walking back to Machine Kivaa to leave. IXA changes his weapon to gun mode and shoots Kiva in the back as Huntress awoke and knocked Ladybug and Chat Noir off the tower before her Crossbow burst from the river near the tower and into her hands as she dropped down and proceeded aim at IXA and shouts, "Give Back IXA!" she then opens fire with a single bolt that explodes knocking IXA back.

IXA roars and start shooting at Huntress starting a gun fight under the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Chat Noir recover and look down at the pair and Ladybug comments, "Wait, she wants IXA back?"

Chat Noir frowns before asking, "Maybe she is talking about the IXA armour. I mean, for all we know IXA has a secret only she knows."

Kiva watched while still smoking as suddenly a trio of Fangires jump him, knocking him off his bike and striking him as he was forced to cover his head with his arms to exhausted from being attacked. Kivala stood planning to engage Kiva only for Huntress to suddenly shoot a single Fangire causing it to shattered leaving a gold orb that floated into the air. Surprising Kiva and Kivala as Huntress fired two more bolts destroying the remaining Fangires letting Kiva stand again.

Chat Noir then asks, "Wait how was she able to destroy the Fangires?"

Ladybug looks to the small crossbow she was given and says, "The item Akumatised was another crossbow that was designed to stun Fangires. It must mean that is her power to destroy Fangires!"

Kivala had heard what Ladybug said from the rooftop and says to the Kivat in her belt, "That sort of power could be useful," and got an affirmative from Kivala the Kivat.

Kiva stands as he sees IXA aim at Huntress back before Kiva sped forward and got between the two and received what would have been considered a fatal injury to Huntress' spine. Kiva fell down to the ground before Huntress returned to attacking IXA as he rushed forward and grabbed Kiva to use as a human shield that actually made Huntress hold her fire. IXA shouts, "You have given up your humanity for this monster," with that IXA stabbed Kiva in the back before throwing him into the nearby river where he fell under the water before Ladybug or Chat Noir could stop him. IXA shouts, "I win!" as Huntress rushed forward to attack IXA only to get backhanded by IXA and him to take her Crossbow to be used on Huntress, only for Ladybug to use her yoyo to pull her out of harm's way. IXA then used the Crossbow to attack Ladybug and Chat Noir. Huntress was slowly recovering as she tried to summon her crossbow only for IXA's grip to be too strong. IXA started shooting bolts at high speed almost killing several bystanders until suddenly Kivala sped forward faster than the eye could really see without help, piercing the crossbow with her fencing sword releasing the Akuma and started attacking violently knocking IXA back until he cut his victory short and ran away to his bike to escape.

Kivala then vanishes quickly following the river while Ladybug caught the Akuma and undid the damage, which was mainly the damages caused by IXA in his attack on Kiva. Once that was done, Ladybug went to Megumi before she told Chat Noir, "Find Kiva!" Chat Noir nods before heading to the river and joining the search for Kiva while Ladybug lifted Megumi onto her shoulder before using her Yoyo to get back to Mamora.

**With Kivala-A couple miles downstream-an hour later**

Kivala ran quickly along the edge of the river where she does find a series of water footsteps that walked into the city, changing from the symbol of Kiva before changing into normal footsteps that travel into the city. Kivala's vision refocused and she saw drops of blood that she follows until she sees them lead into the hospital parking lot and she finds a secret entrance which was a mistake as behind her one of the fans for the LadyBlog had followed her and then took pictures of her touching a hidden door before it opened revealing several armed guards aiming at Kivala and proceeded to run away quickly.

Kivala escaped from the hospital parking lot and reached a rooftop where Chat Noir landed next to her and asks, "Did you find Kiva?" Kivala instead of answering swung her sword at Chat Noir who jumped away to escape as Kivala with a burst of speed vanished quickly to escape from prying eyes as she turned into Hansha as Kivala the Kivat flew around her.

Kivala the Kivat says, "So you found Kiva's secret base?"

Hansha frowns before saying, "I am not talking to you. Miss 'Kiva is so Manly,' I should really take away your Gossip Girl Magazine Subscription," only for Kivala to laugh at her as she continued to laugh at the teen girl.

Chat Noir being unaware of Hansha's plight and simply pole vaulted to across Paris until he returned home.

**With Ladybug and Marionette-Mald'Amour Cafe**

Ladybug in was drinking a free coffee that the Master of the cafe made for her, as they waited for Megumi to awaken. Just out of hearing range Mamora was speaking with his staff before releasing a breath of relief and returns to the group and says, "Kiva will be fine. Fortunately this version of IXA is not at Kiva's level. At least until the next model."

Ladybug frowns before Megumi groans from the table where she was placed to rest, with a blanket and the door of the cafe had been sleeping next to her. Megumi then asks, "Next model?"

Mamora simply says, "IXA's is currently in it's third version, we have been improving the design, but we have had to remove power in exchange for durability of the user." Megumi blinks in confusion before Mamora says, "Megumi about the children. I am afraid that due to a dangerous discovery of a hybrid Fangire with a human. A Fandire, that sucks the life force from Fangires."

Magumi's eyes widened and says, "Wateru?" Ladybug's eyes widen in shock but no one was able to see her face.

Mamora simply says, "No, Kiva," He finishes his most recent coffee before saying, "The crazy thing is, that there was a hundred humans in his way. He ignored all of them even when they attacked him. In the end Kiva took the life force of Fifty Fangires that we had in containment," Mamora sighs and says, "It was our fault, we were developing a sleeping agent to knock out Fangires and modified the formula for Kiva. We got the mixture wrong before finding the right formula to stop him."

Ladybug asks, "Why did Kiva not fight IXA?"

"Knowing Kiva, there were too many bystanders with IXA so focused on him they were safer than if he dodged. Kiva has serious psychological issues relating to this," Mamora says before finishing with, "He has enough guilt for this incident. It is why he avoids engaging with his peers."

Ladybug frowns before asking, "So, Kiva is not a danger to the people of Paris?"

"Only if they are a Fangire attacking others. Kiva is more a danger to himself in the worst situation. Even my best doctors have been able to help him," Mamora states in exhaustion.

Megumi frowns and says, "Maybe I should talk to him."

"I am afraid he has requested that you are not to speak with him. He is concerned for your health," Mamora states getting Mamora to frown.

Megumi asks, "Does Wateru know?"

"No, he was not at the facility that day," Mamora states while not looking at Megumi as he was lying heavily which was noticed by Ladybug.

Ladybug then asks, "Are you a danger to Paris?"

"No, the Wonderful Aurora Foundation is for the protection of humanity," Mamora states before adding, "In recent years though that focus shifted to co-existence. That way both cultures can live in peace, and that stupid law about loving a human can be forgotten with time." Megumi and Ladybug blinked in shock.

Ladybug shakes her head and says, "Well, I better go in the event of another Akuma. Bug out," before she ran outside and quickly used her Yoyo to leave past Alya who rushed inside to find Megumi and apologizes for what she convinced her to do. No one saw that Ladybug flew over the rooftops in a wide circle before she returned to her room and was about to transform when suddenly her Yoyo rings and she sees that Chat Noir is calling her. She answered, "Chat, Kiva is okay, apparently he got to safety."

Chat Noir on the other side of the call, _"Kivala tracked him near the Hospital down river but attacked me when I came in contact with her. No idea where she went after that." _

Ladybug frowns as she sits on her elevated bed and says, "IXA needs to be caught and that armour retrieved before someone actually gets killed."

Chat Noir replies with, _"Hopefully we can do it quickly before he suddenly attacks Kiva or an Akuma again." _

"Yeah, night Chat," Ladybug says before Chat Noir says, 'Night' and the two hang up. Ladybug then transforming into Marionette and she collapses on the bed and Tikki collapses next to her very tired. Marionette says, "Sorry for staying transformed so long."

Tikki sighs and says, "That is not why I am so tired. Next time you are offered a free coffee as Ladybug please drink Decaf or just sweet tea. Caffeine has the opposite effect on me."

Marionette sits up quickly and asks, "Are you sick or?"

Tikki waved her off with one hand and says, "No, Just a couple hours rest and I will be fine when it wears off. Though extra cookies would help and," Tikki paused in thought before she says, "Oh great, I sounded like Plagg with Crambert cheese."

Marionette chuckles and says, "Your still getting extra cookies," Marionette stands and sneaks down to the kitchen and collected cookies for snacks. An hour later Megumi and Alya would spend the night, Alya discussing what she learn besides what happened to Megumi's friends. They had invited Hansha but instead she stated that she had previous plans.

**With Kiva/Wateru-WAO Hospital-Main building**

Wateru had been moved to a private room in the main hospital where Wateru was receiving stitches by one of the members of the organisation that know Wateru's secret, this woman in Caucasian with black hair and her name is Violet Denvers. Currently Wateru was receiving stitches for the wounds he received from IXA, nothing that would scar but it would take a couple hours to recover properly. Wateru had not receive medication for pain as nothing would work on him, though once the stitches were in place he was wrapped up in a blanket for warmth he did not feel.

Violet says, "This is the first time I have seen you so wounded and not by a Fangire. You should have fought back. If for no other reason just so you could have avoided injury!" Wateru just nods in agreement causing Violet to sigh and say, "Get some sleep Wateru, I will discharge you tomorrow," Wateru nods and lies back on the bed quietly as Violet walks out the medical room in the private rooms of the hospital. Violet walks down the hall and turns half way to the exit where she sees a room labelled, Otoya Kurenai and quietly enters the room of a Coma patient.

**A couple weeks later-Dopant College-Afternoon**

Wateru sat in at his desk having fully recovered from IXA's 'trap' that he sprung to save Megumi. Megumi had been slightly distant even though she spent time at his home she did it with long bought's of silence which suited Wateru fine as he worked on his violins. Beside him Hansha was sporting a black eye that she refused to explain how she had got it.

Since the IXA incident only one Akuma had attacked and that was Mister Pigeon, a busy day for him as the Fangires became agitated easily when they tried to sneak up on the animated super villain and in the end no Fangire reached lessed then a block to his position and were instead either defanged or destroyed by Kiva, fortunately Ladybug managed to undo the random sewer covers being imbedded in random buildings and trees.

Wateru looks to the doors to see Marionette walk into class and Alya being gone. Wateru then starts to listen after Marionette shouts, 'What' and Nino explained that Chloe/Ladybug had gotten Alya expelled for a week resulting in Marionette shouting, 'What' again before the teacher sent her to the principal's office. Wateru blinked in confusion at Chloe being Ladybug before suddenly the white board suddenly turned into a television screen before Alya wearing a black body suit with a vertical white Wifi symbol on her chest, white gloves and boots and black domino mask was standing with the principal and had him confess to the entire school that Chloe used her father to get Alya expelled unfairly. 'Lady Wifi,' as Alya was being called simply says, "Coming up next, Ladybug exposed!" The screen then vanished as the teacher decided that school was cancelled for the rest of the day.

Wateru sat silently as he looked out the window to see Chat Noir speeding to the Bourgies Hotel and was shortly followed by Ladybug going the same way, only without seeing Chat Noir. Hansha sat silently with Wateru before he stands and says, "You shouldn't let them hurt you like this," and he left the room leaving a surprised Hansha as she watch him go and became very confused.

Wateru walked out the school calmly and across the city until he past several police cars surrounding Paris' biggest hotel and he saw Lady Wifi trying to de-mask Ladybug only for said mask to stretch while still attach to her face and her to comment 'magic' as why the Akuma could not remove Ladybug's mask. Wateru watched for a couple minutes until he saw that Ladybug and Chat Noir had saved the day. Wateru walked home without issue. Though that night would be the risk of Kiva's biggest fear coming back.

**With Nago-WAO public hospital-That moment**

Nago walked into the hospital parking lot avoiding security and police that had been looking for him. Nago transformed into IXA as he slowly walked to the security door and proceeded to overpower the locks on the hidden door. IXA walks into the facility past the sealed room, where a group of people were dressed in guard uniforms, pyjamas and a couple scientist were playing a game of poker with alcohol and chips for money. They missed IXA walk past and towards the labs where he breaks into the lab where it was filled with vials all labelled with a series of numbers, all with a slight white glow inside and connected to cables. IXA walked through to a desk and sees the name of this project, 'Fangire Food Supplement,' IXA growls before looking to the vials around this room before seeing a safe at the back of the room saying 'do not open,' IXA went to the safe and pulled on the safe door only for it to not budge as IXA's arms were not strong enough to removing the safe door. IXA drew his sword and damaged the safe door enough to pull the IXA off the safe to see three vials, of pick fluid and reads the label of one, that they all share, 'Keep away from Kiva.' IXA smirks and grabs all three vials and starts to leave, while destroying all the vials of the FFS project. IXA left quickly as the facilities security alarms went off and IXA 'defended' himself where he badly injured several security guards in his escape.

Mamora was there within the hour to find people injured and was led to where the FFS project had been located. Mamora silently walks into the room filled with destroyed vials before reaching the safe at the back of the room and says, "I want all the Fangires part of the Organisation sent out the city tonight. Those working in the facility and around Paris, if Nago uses even one of those vials I don't want any deaths that could be avoided!" With that those not helping the wounded and proceeded to make important calls.

**A couple days later-With Wateru**

Wateru was dragged through the city by Megumi, apparently the pink haired girl who always wears skates and pads, goes by the name of Alix, and the Jock of the class, Kim, if Wateru remembered correctly. Megumi was pulling him along and he did not fight back as they arrive at their destination and Megumi says, "Okay, so basically what is happening is that Alix, has made a bet with Kim, that if he lost a race against her. If Alix loses, Kim gets her skates and if Kim loses then he can't dare anyone in the class for the rest of the school year."

Wateru just nods as they met up with the rest of the class minus Marionette. Wateru noticed Hansha has arrived with a split lip, and her hair done in such a way that no one could see the brand new black eye that had been forming all morning. Wateru silently stood in the crowd of his fellow students as Kim started talking big to the rest of the class, who were waiting to cheer Alix on. Alya started interviewing Kim about the race when Marionette arrived holding a large banner with Kim and Alix's faces on them, Wateru did not really pay attention as he was wanting to leave before Alix did arrive and they 'Max' the smartest person in class was explaining the rule, three laps around the two fountains.

As Max was about to start the race when Alix suddenly shouts, "Wait!" she used her skates to head over to the side and got to Alya and says, "I need you to hold this. It is very important," Alya looked conflicted as she held her phone as the race started.

Alya was struggling between filming and holding before choosing holding as she gives Marionette who was holding the Banner with Nino. Marionette almost drops the Pocket watch when Adrian caught the item and talked between each other. Adrien held the watch until Chloe stole the item with Adrien trying to get it back off Chloe who was claiming that it was worthless until a flash of light made her drop it into the path of Alix's skates. She would have ran over her Pocket Watch if the unexpected had not happen. Wateru had suddenly leapt forward and cover the watch with his right hand to protect it from Alix's skates at the same moment a girl in a green body suit on white skates and the same build as Alix had tackled Alix before she could accidently injure Wateru's hand. Ladybug landed next to Marionette who shouts everyone step away from the Akuma!" Ladybug shouts as the Akuma, 'Timebreaker' stands looking at Wateru and the Pocket Watch and calmly started to skate past everyone to sit on a bench before pulling off one of her skates and breaks them for Ladybug to fix everything revealing another Alix.

Future Ladybug catches the Future Akuma as Alix asks, "What is going on? Why is there two of me and the other was an Akuma that destroyed her skates for you?" she directed that question at Future Ladybug.

Future Alix then told them what happened, Ladybug stepping behind the group and stood next to Marionette while whispering, "Mom and Dads' client will be there early, go," she said in a hushed whisper as Tikki poked her side and nods vigorously before Marionette while still confused but rushed back home, by going into an alley and transforming into Ladybug.

**Alternate Timeline-Alix's point of view. **

Alix skated around the last corner as she looked back at Kim who was breathing heavily as he chased after her, as she turned forward to cross the line she suddenly found Wateru's hand under her skate with a sickening crack as she tripped over the finishing line. Kim saw this and started laughing as Wateru gripped his partially bloody hand as he held Alix's watch.

Alix stood and saw the pocket watch as Wateru handed her family heirloom. Alix accepted the watch before saying, "Wateru I am so sorry, I-" she could not say any more as suddenly Megumi got in her face while shouting, "HOW COULD YOU, do you know what you did! You could have killed Wateru's ability to play!" Alix was silent before she started skating away with Wateru seeing tears in her eyes as she sped away. Marionette started running after Alix as Megumi pulled Wateru to the steps and proceeded to wrap his hand before calling Mamora to give them a lift to the hospital.

Alix was skating away from her class in guilt as Marionette chased after her. Alix did not listen to Marionette even as Marionette was called by her parents and started running towards her home. They did not see the Akuma that flew into the Alix's skate and she was forced to hear Hawkmoth, "TimeBreaker, I am Hawkmoth I grant you the power to steal time and undo your mistake. All I ask is Ladybug and Chat Noirs' Miraculous."

"Fine," Alix says before she transforms and started skating towards her class, tapping civilians that she past while thinking, 'Touch everyone I can and get enough time to stop myself.' She was skating as fast as she could where she finds Kim talking smack about Wateru and she was the first one she touched, with a violent slap to the face leaving him vanishing as he was falling to the side. Her class started scattering except Wateru and Megumi. Alix stared at them before turning to everyone else and started touching those she pass quickly, touch Alya before she could live stream. TimeBreaker was then stopped by Chat Noir but before she could listen to him make a joke, she sped past him and started avoiding Chat Noir and later Ladybug as she joined the chase. Eventually TimeBreaker was pinned between the heroes of Paris and Megumi defending Wateru. TimeBreaker looked at the amount of time she collected while checking her pocket watch and says, "I need one more minute," she looked around before seeing Megumi. TimeBreaker made a play like she was going to attack Chat Noir only instead she sped over to Megumi to touch her only for Wateru to defend her and get touched giving TimeBreaker a full hour. TimeBreaker was shocked before she says, "Plenty," she then sped away from Ladybug and Chat Noir, with Ladybug catching TimeBreaker with her Yoyo before being pulled along.

TimeBreaker then pulled Ladybug through time and arrived five minutes before injuring Wateru. Timebreaker looks down at the student and says, "Good, plenty of time," it confused Ladybug who was also staring at their classmates before recovering and looking down to TimeBreaker to find her gone. TimeBreaker was hiding away from her classmates as she watched what happened after Alix gave Alya the Pocket Watch, which moved to Marionette and then to Adrien before Chloe took it. The watch fell as Alix was going past the last corner and TimeBreaker charged forward quickly as Wateru grabbed the watch, TimeBreaker was already next to him tackling Alix out the way.

**Present**

Future Alix sighs and says, "Now here I am telling you how I time travelled to get here," which was then a second Ladybug arrived shocking everyone as they realised that Future Alix was telling the truth.

Past Ladybug looks to Future Ladybug and says, "We should fix this."

Which was the point where Chat Noir made an appearance and says, "Or we can go for ice cream? Just the three of us," he gives them a cheeky smirk.

Both Ladybugs give him an unamused look before Future Ladybug threw her Yoyo into the air causing the pair of Ladybugs and Alix to be fused into one being each where they remember everything. Ladybug relieved that this happened in the way that it did. Though before she left she asks Alix quickly, "How much time did you receive with?" looking over to Wateru.

Alix whispers, "A year," that made Ladybug blink in surprise before Alix says, "I have no idea why, everyone else was barely a minute."

Ladybug nods before swinging away to talk with Chat Noir while Alya had heard what Alix said and asks, "You remember being an Akuma?" Alix simply nods before Alya asks, "Can I get an interview?" Alix smiles lightly and nods before Wateru came over and gave her, her pocket watch back only to accidently squize the side and cause a bright flash before the watch in Wateru's hand was showing a hologram of her and Wateru holding the pocket watch.

Alix blinks and silently asks what he did and he gestured to the side where turning the outside frame caused another hologram to be taken. Alix then says, "It is a camera!" This resulted in her taking a couple pictures with her friends before the she went home to show her family what she discovered. Though when she got home she was in for a larger surprise as when she pulled the Pocket Watch from her pocket she found she had two.

:End of Chapter 5:

**Beware the Wraith!**


End file.
